Surprise
by Ashmet Hugrose
Summary: Jacob and Paul suddenly find themselves thrown into a situation that neither of them expect...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All right. Some of you might want to stone me now... But I couldn't continue my other story! I'll resume it as soon as I get this off my chest. I dreamt about this the other night; and I know it's another Paul/OC, but hey, can you blame me?**

**Anyway, I hope you sorta, kinda, maybe like this...**

**Review me.**

**(...) **

The sun was just setting as I drove past the border of La Push Reservation. I turned the heater up quickly and sighed, frowning at my surroundings.

"What...?" I frowned and pulled onto the side of the traffic lane, turning and pulling my phone out.

**No signal**. Flashed across the screen and I groaned loudly, banging my head on the steering wheel.

There was a tap on my window and I jumped, screaming as I took in the hulking, bare-chested man beside me.

He stepped back and raised his hands, "I'm not going to hurt you. You look lost..."

I blushed at my silliness and rolled down the window, "Hi, sorry... I'm just a little tense."

The man chuckled softly, "I'm Seth. Do you need help?"

"S-Some directions would be nice." I smiled, glancing at his big hands as they rested on the side of my car.

"Where to?" He asked, smiling in a boyish manner.

"I'm looking for Billy Black." I murmured, frowning at the paper's on my passenger seat.

Seth seemed to hesitate before he nodded, "If you want, I could catch a ride with you... I was heading there myself."

I gulped but nodded, "Sure."

He nodded calmly and walked around the front of the car as I gathered her papers, pulling them onto my lap as he got in - making my car sag tremendously.

I started the car again and pulled onto the road.

"Just keep straight." Seth said, "I'll tell you when you turn."

It was quiet between us for the longest time before I finally spoke. "So, you're a La Push local?"

He nodded, "Born and raised."

"You're huge." I laughed, "No offence."

"No, it's ok." He chuckled again. "I get a lot of that. Turn left here."

I followed his instructions and turned onto a little dirt road.

"So, how do you know Billy?" I asked curiously.

"My dad and him used to go on lots of fishing trips." He said, voice trembling slightly and I inhaled.

"I'm sorry." I said, turning to look at him.

"No." He said, managing a smile. "No, you didn't know. It's fine... It happened about two years ago anyway."

"Still." I said.

"How do you know Billy?" Seth asked, glancing at me and I guessed he'd been working up to this question since I first spoke.

"It's complicated." I said tersely. He dropped the subject then and I followed the rest of his instructions.

I gazed at the small wooden house as I pulled up. With it's narrow windows and dull red paint it resembled a tiny barn. There was a Jetta in front of the house, so I assumed someone was home.

Seth smiled at me and got out, walking to the front of the car before glancing back at me. I inhaled, gathered my papers and got out.

Seth made a strange noise and the front door opened to reveal another freakishly large man.

Seth nodded his head at me and started walking towards the house; so I followed, stumbling a little as I did.

"Hey man." Seth smiled up at the man, who pulled him into a short hug. "Uh, this is-"

"Alina." I said quickly, glancing at the man's face. "Is Billy Black here?"

"Yeah." The guy said in a deep bass voice. "C'mon in."

I followed them in and glanced around. The house was tiny compared to my New York apartment.

"Hello." I heard a deep voice in front of me and gulped loudly. My heart started beating faster and I felt tears prickle in my eyes.

"Are you all right?" The man asked, pushing his wheelchair forward until he could take my unoccupied hand.

I stared at him before clearing my throat. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"Jacob, why don't you go make us some tea?" Billy murmured, looking at the man standing beside him.

Jacob nodded and Billy glanced back at me, "Would you like to come and sit down?"

He turned around and my feet followed him blindly as I vaguely heard the kettle boiling to my left. Seth had disappeared somewhere but I didn't care, my focus was solely on the man silently offering me a seat.

I sat down and watched him as he watched me. All my years of research and waiting, all boiled down to this one moment.

"So, how can I help you?" He finally broke the silence and I blinked, clearing my throat again.

I dug around in my stack of papers and produced an envelope, handing it to him silently. He stared at the scrawl on the front before looking up at me and tearing the envelope.

I watched him read in silence; watching his emotions as he took in the words before looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Hi dad." I smiled, gulping back the bile in my throat before I heard a cup break against the floor. I spun around and saw Jacob staring at us, trembling slightly - his face mirroring Billy's.

"Dad?" He growled before shaking his head and running outside - into the now pouring rain.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned back around to face Billy, "I'm sorry... I just-"

"Don't worry about him." Billy stuttered quietly. "H-How did you find me?"

"I-I found out about you when I was twelve." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I've been looking for you ever since."

"How old are you?" He choked before closing his eyes. "Sorry, stupid question."

"I just turned seventeen." I answered anyway, "In October."

He nodded slowly and opened his eyes, "I'm sorry."

I closed my own eyes, inhaling through my nose to stop my body from shaking. I felt the tears before they fell and choked out a soft sob. "Why?"

He stayed silent and I opened my eyes, staring at his still form. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry!" I screamed, standing. "Why did you and my mother abandon me?"

"W-We couldn't... I mean, you... We'd just had a baby and... Your mom-"

"She gave me away because she already had a baby?" I laughed without humour and started pacing. "That's such horse shit! Did you talk her into it?"

He looked infinitely sad as he gazed at me before sighing defeatedly, "Yes."

"Why?" I repeated, more tears falling down my cheeks.

"I couldn't cope." He said simply. "I was in my wheelchair by that time and... One small baby was tiring as it was and- I'm sorry, Alina."

"You know, I always thought it would be better than this." I murmured, gathering my papers. "I thought that if I finally met you and my mother, you'd say it was money problems or snobbish grandparents, but now I understand..."

"Alina!" He called after me as I stormed away from the living room, "Alina, please, don't leave."

"I've said my piece and you've said yours, Billy..." I raised my chin. "I think it's best if we both just went on with out lives now."

"How?" He scowled. "How can I go on now that I know you're alive?"

"Like you've been going on for the past seventeen years knowing I exist." I snapped before I opened the door and left him.

I trudged over to my car, already soaked to the bone, and got in; screamed loudly and hit the steering wheel repeatedly, hurting my hand in the process.

**(...)**

I felt numb as I signed into the little bed and breakfast.

The greying woman smiled kindly at me, "You're in the Kwoli cottage..."

I took the keys from her as she glanced down at the register before looking back up at me in surprise.

I didn't give her time to ask, though, before I turned sharply and sauntered out onto the porch again with my luggage in tow.

I only planned on staying the night here, so I could get rest for my two day drive back to New York.

I found the small cottage quickly and unlocked it, going inside before taking a deep breath and breaking down as I sunk down against the door.

After my sobbing session was done, I stood up shakily and made my way to my bed with my suitcase to get my sleep things.

A short shower later I fell onto the double bed, closing my eyes and humming an old lullaby that my house mother used to sing when I used to have nightmares.

The nightmares were usually always the same. Me, at whatever age I had the dream, sitting on a damp bed of leaves in the middle of the woods. Then, out of nowhere, a very big grey wolf would appear and lay down next to me...

_I inhaled quietly as I ran my hands through the silky fur of his shoulder, causing his chest to rumble contently. _

_The sound of a twig snapping made my head turn quickly and the wolf suddenly tensed and started growling next to me as the beautiful woman stepped into view._

_'Hello.' The melodious voice flitted towards me and I blinked at her. 'Come, my dear, come with me.'_

_I started towards her but before I could reach the mesmerising woman, the wolf had lurched forward and ripped her head off with a sickening metallic screech._

I jolted upright and panted, clutching my stomach as the images flashed through my mind. Glancing around the room, I noticed a branch scratching against the window, causing an awful sound to thunder through my head. I stood up slowly, padding across the cold floor towards the bathroom.

I splashed my face and pulled my hair away from my eyes, studying my features in the mirror. My hair was completely dishevelled as it hung in sporadic strands down my shoulders and ended above the lower curve of my breasts. My eyes held deep bags under them, my lips were chapped and my tongue felt like the sole of a shoe.

"God, I look awful." I groaned, sighing deeply as I returned to my bed and sat down. The bedside clock read just past two in the morning but I didn't have the will to go back to bed, so I turned to my suitcase and dug out the novel I had started along with my reading glasses, to keep me occupied.

**(...)**

A timid knock woke me up from my stupor and I looked towards the door slowly. I rubbed a hand over my face and stood up, placing the book upside down on the bed.

I opened the door and regretted it immediately. Jacob was filling the entire frame of the door as he stared down at me, trembling slightly like the day before.

"What?" I snapped, eyes narrowing.

"I want to talk." He said as he pushed past me, looking around the cottage before he rounded on me once more.

"Well, I don't... So if you'd kindly leave, it would be appreciated." I sighed, walking towards the bed where my luggage stood.

"You're my sister." Jacob said, more quietly than I would have expected, and I froze. "Billy told me everything."

"Billy?" I questioned, "You call your own dad by his first name?"

"Yes, well, he hasn't warranted kindness from either of us lately." Jacob muttered. "I'm sorry about what they did, Alina, really."

"Why?" I asked, "You didn't abandon me..."

"It still isn't right." Jacob said, "You're my little sister and I wanna be there for you... It might take time, but I want to get to know you better."

I stared up and him before frowning and glaring down at the ground. "Ok fine. But I don't have a place to stay and-"

"I have a place you can stay, don't worry." He said, "Get your things."

"Wh- now?" I asked, cocking my eyebrows. "I haven't even dressed yet!"

"Then get ready." He grinned, "I'll wait."

I shook my head at his bossiness and gathered some clothes.

I let the hot water run over my body for the second time in twelve hours as I thought about what I had just agreed to. A guy, my brother, who I had never met before offers me some sense of family and I agree without questioning anything... It was so unlike me. I shuddered as the cold hit me and dried myself quickly, pulling on the underwear, jeans and t-shirt before returning to the room.

Jacob was sprawled out on the messy bed, flipping through the pages of my book and my glasses perched on his forehead.

"I never would have pegged you for a reading glasses type of girl." He said when his eyes fell on me.

"I never would have pegged you for a guy who would actually pick up a book." I smiled sarcastically, running my brush through my hair. "Or the tattoo type."

He froze midway through getting up, "How did you see it?"

"Your sweater is white and very tight." I said pointedly before smiling. "And that rhymes."

"Do you have tattoos?" Jacob asked as I started gathering my things to pack away.

I shook my head 'no' and turned to him, "I'm affraid of needles."

He nodded understandingly before taking my bags from my hands, "Come on."


	3. Chapter 3

The little sunshine yellow house seemed to be overflowing with noise as we pulled up to it.

Jacob had asked many questions as we drove along and I answered honestly, which wasn't always happy.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Jacob asked, looking at me seriously with his hands folded together on the steering wheel. I nodded slowly. "Don't stare at Emily's face... It- Sam doesn't like it."

"Why would I-"

"Just, trust me..." Jacob smiled, "Come on."

I got out and readjusted my jeans as Jacob grabbed all my things with one hand and started towards the house.

"You're crazy, Ali..." I muttered under my breath before following after him.

I stepped onto the porch and looked into the door, where several pairs of eyes stared back.

"Come on in," a kind female voice called, "We won't bite."

I heard a booming laugh and swallowed my anxiety, walking into the house quickly.

The eyes that were staring at me belonged to five men. Well, two looked younger but still largely built and tall.

I bit my lip and bounced on the soles of my feet, looking at Jacob as a awkward silence settled around us.

"Uh, guys..." Jacob said, frowning as if he'd the words on the floor. "This is Alina... my, uh-"

"Sister." I said quickly, looking around as one of the young-looking boys gasped loudly. I bit my lip again but squeaked when I was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Alina." The same female voice said into my ear and my eyes widened as my arms wrapped around her on their own accord.

"Half-sister or like-"

"Shut up, Brady." I heard Jacob snap and I pulled away and frowned at him.

"Stop being mean, jerk." I growled, grabbing the nearest thing - a wooden spoon - and flinging it at his head.

He laughed and bent down to pick it up, "Sorry."

"I'm his full sister." I said to the boy called Brady.

He nodded and turned around to join the conversation that had started on the couch.

"Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" I turned to face the woman, whom I assumed to be Emily, and almost ripped my head out of it's socket as I looked back down.

"Yes." I said softly.

"Don't worry about it... I've made peace with them." Emily squeezed my shoulder and moved towards the kitchen, pulling out various mixing bowls and a skillet.

"Can I help?" I asked, wiggling my nose.

"Could you whisk some eggs?" She smiled, well, half of her smiled.

I nodded quickly, "How many?"

"All of them. These boys eat a lot." Emily chuckled at my face before returning to the oven - where I smelled fresh bread.

**(...)**

I was busy taking out some banana muffins when more noise stumbled through the door. I recognised Seth immediately as he stepped into view and he smiled sheepishly at me, scratching the back of his neck.

A tall man, about an inch shorter than Jacob, sauntered into the kitchen and I watched him grab Emily's face and kiss each of the lines marring her face before moving to her lips.

"Seriously, Sam, not in the kitchen... We eat the food from there!" Jacob called with a laugh.

"Who's this?" A female voice asked and my head snapped around to stare at the beautiful, tall woman behind Seth.

"Oh, Leah, this is Alina... Jacob's sister." Brady said, appearing next to her suddenly as he grinned at me.

Leah ran her eyes over my face before glancing at Jacob with a raised eyebrow, "That's a surprise..."

I felt immensely intimidated by her and stayed silent as I organised the muffin's onto a plate, more than necessary.

"Where's Paul?" I heard someone ask and Sam sighed.

"On a date." He said tiredly.

"Oh," Jacob said. "Not Rachel?"

Sam shook his head and glanced at me, "Your sister went to the airport this morning..."

I looked at the ground before looking up at Jacob. I had another sister?

"She's some dumb blonde from town." Leah rolled her eyes, shaking her head so that her shoulder length hair flailed on either side of her face.

"She's not dumb." A husky voice said angrily from the door and everyone turned to look at him. He was tall and well-built, with a handsome face and dark, brooding eyes.

"What? She flake out?" The guy who'd asked about this very guy earlier said loudly.

"Yeah. Something about family." Paul said, "It's fine though... There are plenty more girls I could woo."

I watched as he walked to the counter where I was standing. He grabbed a muffin from me and looked up into my eyes with an arrogant sneer.

It happened so quickly, I didn't have time to react. Paul dropped the muffin and his eyes glazed over, Jacob, trembled growled and tackled him and Sam yelled and shielded Emily.

My eyes widened as Jacob picked Paul up and pushed him against a wall, breathing heavily.

"Jacob!" I screamed, "Jacob, stop!"

Paul was struggling against the vice-like hand around his neck, but his eyes never left mine as he looked at me worriedly.

"Jacob!" Sam called. "Jake!"

I huffed and grabbed the same wooden spoon I'd flung at his head before stomping towards him and hitting him with it repeatedly.

"Jacob Black you put him down right now!" I screamed. "I can look after myself! Put. Him. Down!"

Jacob looked at me over his shoulder and dropped Paul, who scuttled to his feet and looked at me pleadingly; I didn't know why though.

"Alina-"

"Don't." I snapped. "Just because you've found out I'm your sister doesn't mean you have to try and protect me from every man that looks at me."

I felt every eye on me as I turned on my heel and stormed off to my room, which Emily had so kindly showed me to earlier.

**(...)**

Emily had brought me a plate of food earlier, not saying anything as I listened to Sam and Jacob's heated conversation downstairs.

I was now curled up in the bed, shivering slightly from the cold outside, as I felt my eyes droop southwards.

The door clicked and my eyes opened lazily to see Paul standing there, brandishing a large blanket.

"Hello." He said quietly. "Emily said you might be cold."

I sat upright and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as he wrapped the warm blanket around me, "Thanks."

"Listen, about earlier-"

"Don't mention it." I said. "He was being a jack ass."

A glass broke downstairs and I looked towards the door.

"N-No, he's right..." Paul said, "I just didn't expect... You."

I chuckled softly and looked at him. "You make it sound like I'm some sort of miracle."

"You may be." He smiled, causing my heart to melt in my chest.

"I'm Alina." I said finally, offering him my hand. "Alina Black."

"Paul Lahote, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, turning my hand and kissing it tenderly. I shivered at his temperature and closed my eyes.

"You're so warm." I moaned before my eyes snapped open and I stared at him in bewilderment. "Sorry."

"It's ok." He laughed. "I'll let you get some sleep. Good night Alina."

"Thank you, Paul." I said as he strode over to the door. "Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since my arrival in La Push. Jacob and Paul were still tense with one another but Paul hadn't done anything more than any of the other guys.

I'd met everyone of Jacob's friends two days after the incident. Quil and Embry were the ones who had taken me around La Push when Jacob had to work.

The most surprising friend I'd made, to everyone else, was Leah. After some suspicion on her part for a few hours, she'd sidled up to me and we'd chatted away about anything that came to mind.

Everyone was shocked to find out that I'd graduated High School early and got my degree in Trauma Nursing.

"Now we don't have to go to Forks everytime someone get's hurt down here..." Jared had joked, causing me to frown.

I was currently sitting with Emily's niece, Claire, on my lap as Emily fixed my hair for the bondfire on the beach tonight.

Us girls had all decided to dress nice and drive down after everyone else, with much persuasion from Kim, to dazzle and stun.

"Done." Emily sang, pulling back from me as I gripped Claire and turned to face her dresser mirror.

"Whoa." I smiled. "Em, that's amazing."

"No trouble..." Emily grinned. "Get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs. C'mon Claire."

The little girl giggled and hopped off of my lap, clasping her aunts hand and following her from the room.

I pulled the dark blue one shoulder, sheath column dress over my head and smoothed it out. I smiled at myself and slipped on the silver ballet flats before making my way downstairs.

Leah was wearing a lilac chiffon cocktail dress, Kim a yellow sundress and Emily opted for a red dress with long lace sleeves.

"We look good." Kim giggled and I smiled softly, looking down as Claire grasped my hand.

**(...)**

Emily parked the truck next to Jacob's old Rabbit and hopped out. I gripped Claire to my hip and stepped out, adjusting my dress to avoid embarrassment.

We made our way onto the beach, with Claire playing with my curls as she hummed to herself.

Sam was the first to look up at us and smile. "Looking good, Em!"

Every guy's head snapped around as they heard us and my eyes immediately flitted to Paul's. His face was pulled up into a breathtaking smile and I blushed as I set Claire onto her feet.

"You look beautiful." I squeaked and looked up at Paul, who'd appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I said, "And thank you."

He nodded his head and proffered an arm, which I took slowly, and led me towards the bondfire.

Jacob was watching us and I pulled a face at him, sitting down on the log next to Embry.

"So, any explenation as to why you ladies dressed up so pretty?" Embry asked, shoving a hot dog into his mouth.

"No reason." Kim smiled. "We just felt like it."

I saw Jacob tense slightly as Paul's arm brushed mine, causing goosebumps to arise there, but ignored it.

"Hot dog?" Embry asked and I grinned at him as I took one before handing two to Paul.

I'd also learned, through the course of the week, that every boy in Jacob's circle of friends ate as much as an elephant per day.

"Thanks." Paul smiled, kissing my cheek quickly. I blushed again and took a small bite of my hot dog as my eyes stared into the blue-green flames from the driftwood fire.

"Who has a nice story?" Emily asked, "Sam?"

"Wh- I... Jacob knows the ledgends like the back of his hand!" Sam said, looking at Jacob pleadingly.

"Which one?" Jacob asked, looking indiffirent.

"The one about the spirit warriors..." Quil said. "Since Alina hasn't heard them before..."

Jacob glanced at me, "Alina, this is one of the ledgends of our people."

I nodded and Jacob sat more upright, clearing his throat.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Jacob said. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting. First, we were spirit warriors."

"He tells it exactly like Billy." I heard Jared whisper to Sam.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish." Jacob glanced around the fire.

"There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we don't remember the stories that came before his. We don't remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it'd been used before this crisis.

"Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship - not their bodies, but their spirits. The women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways..." Jacob grinned at me slightly. "The stories tell us they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals did their bidding.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought an infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs," he glanced at Emily and Claire. "Made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them and when an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off."

I blinked my eyes from their trance and looked up to find Emily grinning at me. I shivered from the sudden cold breeze and moved closer to Paul's warmth, much to Jacob's discomfort.

"Alina, I have a jacket you can borrow... Come sit over here with me." Jacob said and Paul growled softly beside me.

"I like my spot here." I smiled, "Don't be such a big brother; Paul isn't going to eat me."

Jacob muttered something unintelligable and Paul relaxed next to me.

"Awina?" Claire's voice pulled my head in her direction. "Can I sit on your lap?"

I nodded and she crawled over from Quil's lap, over Embry before settling onto mine. "You tired?"

She nodded vaguely and I chuckled, running a hand over her arm soothingly as Kim started a conversation with me.

**(...)**

I was cradling Claire against my chest as Paul and I made our way up to the truck behind Emily and Sam.

The boys had all decided to stay on the beach a little longer so all the girls were going back to Sam and Emily's to sleep there.

"Why doesn't Jacob like us interacting with each other?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes.

Paul sighed heavily, "I guess he thinks I'm going to persue and eventually hurt you."

I cocked my head, "Are you going to persue me?"

"Only if you want me to? If not, I'll stay away from you." He said truthfully, though he looked pained as he said it.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked quietly; stopping to look up at him.

"Never." He murmured, raising his right hand to tuck one of the curls behind my ear.

"Then you can pick me up at eight on Saturday and take me out to dinner." I smiled, leaning up on my tiptoes but only reaching his chin, so he leaned down, and I kissed his cheek.

"Sleep well, Alina." Paul murmured against my hair, causing me to shiver slightly.

I climbed into the truck with Emily, after Sam had said goodnight, and smiled at her.

"So I take it he finally asked you out?" Emily raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head. "You asked him?"

"I told him to pick me up at eight on Saturday..." I said, bouncing slightly but looking down as Claire stirred in her sleep.

"Congrats." Emily smiled, expression turning hopeful. "Does this new romantic interest mean you'll be staying a while longer?"

I looked back at the beach, where I could see Paul and Jared playing with a soccerball, and shrugged. "Maybe."

It was a definate maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily had dragged me all the way to Port Angeles on Thursday with the mission of finding 'the perfect outfit'.

"Em, really, I'm sure he'd be happy with jeans and a t-shirt." I sighed. "He's a guy!"

"Exactly." She said. "And he'll love you in something nice... Look at how he reacted on Monday night?"

"If I dress up everytime I see him, then he'll never be awed if I dress up on special occasions!" I said, raising my hands in a defeated manner.

Emily rounded on me with a stern expression, "Alina Black, now you listen to me. This is your first date and I want you to look nice."

I sighed and walked forward, pulling her into a hug. "Thanks."

"C'mon." She said. "We need to find a dress and heels."

"Heels?" I frowned.

"Paul is six-foot one." Emily said. "You're five-foot nothing..."

I looked down at myself and chuckled, "True."

She smiled excitedly and pulled my along by my arm, handing me tons of dresses to try on.

**(...)**

"I'm so tired." I groaned, falling onto the couch with the shopping bags.

"No," Emily laughed, "You can't go to sleep! The boy's will be back from work any minute and they'll be hungry!"

I moaned and turned my head to look at her, "They're grown men, they can make their own food!"

"We've been breaking our backs all day, Alina!" Jared said, sounding offended. "And besides, Emily's food is better than anything we can make."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Whatever."

I felt the couch dip and looked at him before smiling, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." I murmured.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked, dark brown eyes twinkling excitedly.

"No..." I sighed. "I have to cancel. I have other plans."

He bolted upright and scowled at me, "What?"

"Yeah." I said, "Embry offered to take me to Port Angeles for a movie."

Embry looked up like a deer caught in headlights, "What?"

"C'mon, Embry, remember... I promised you desert afterwards." I smiled, fluttering my eyelids.

Paul stood up, trembling in anger, as his face turned red.

I gasped and stood up, placing my hands on his scorching skin, "Paul, I'm joking. It was a joke... Calm down, please?"

I felt his muscles relax before he looked down at me, "R-really?"

"Yes." I smiled, cupping his face. "I mean, Embry's cute but he wouldn't do that."

Paul looked over my head at Embry before gulping loudly and crushing me to his chest, "Don't ever do that again... I don't want to lose my temper with you standing so close."

"Why?" I murmured, heating up because of his temperature. "You're not going to hurt me."

"I don't want to chance it." He murmured huskily, letting go of me. "I need to run... Be ready by eight."

I nodded vaguely and he kissed my forehead, sprinting from the room with Sam and Embry on his heels.

I touched my forehead lightly and blushed when I spotted Emily's happy smile. That small contact from him actually made me happy too.

**(...)**

I fretted with the dress as Emily fixed the silver hair clip into my hair. It was a hi-lo dress with a silver bust and baby blue skirt.

I was wearing a pair of silver platform heels that made me about chin level with Embry - who shared a height with Paul - that Kim had borrowed to me when we couldn't find nice shoes.

"You look absolutely stunning." Emily breathed, "The silver brings out your eyes."

I bit the inside of my cheek as I looked down at her, "He'll like it?"

"Like? Honey, he's going to worship the ground you walk on for the rest of your life!" Emily laughed and I blushed.

"Emily!" I heard Sam call and my stomach erupted with nervous butterflies.

"Time for some magic." Emily stage whispered and I gulped as she pulled my along; I clutched the railing all the way down to the living room.

Paul was standing with his back to me, clad in a pair of dark wash jeans and a very tight fitting grey sweater. The jeans were tucked into his brown hiking boots and he was wearing a silver watch on his left arm.

Emily cleared her throat and Paul turned around, eyes widening as they travelled along my body. He stopped at my legs and his eyes darkened. I blushed, realising he was a leg man.

"Ready?" I asked softly, walking forward. I reached his chin with my forehead now so I easily looked up into his eyes.

He nodded, "Jacob made me promise to have you back before eleven."

I clicked my tongue at my brother's silliness. "I'll stay out as long as I'd like..."

Paul bit the inside of his cheek, "But-"

"No 'buts', Paul Lahote." I frowned. "Now take me out and make me forget, if just for a few hours, about my brother."

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned, offering me an arm as I heard Emily coo behind me.

**(...)**

"Can I take it off now, Paul, my make-up is smudging." I asked. I was sitting next to Paul in Sam's truck with a black cloth wrapped around my eyes.

"No." He said. "Just a few more minutes."

I sighed and felt him take my hand, squeezing it softly and I couldn't help but smile in his general direction.

"You know, you're still beautiful with that thing on your face." He murmured.

"I know." I teased. "It's why everyone likes me so much."

He laughed, which made the cab shake, and fell silent again.

"Are we there yet?" I moaned a few minutes later, turning my head around hopefully as I felt the truck slow down.

Paul chuckled, "Yes. Now hold on."

I huffed as I heard him climb out and trek around the front of the car. I folded my arms and waited patiently until I heard my door open and the cool chill hit my arms.

"Give me your hand." He said and I obeyed, placing my tiny hand into his. He pulled me towards him and lifted me into his arms; easily as if I weighed nothing. I did weigh a hundred and twenty pounds, which wasn't much but it wasn't light either.

"What're you doing?" I asked, scowling under the blindfold.

"There's mud for a little and I don't want you to dirty your shoes." He said but I heard she smile in his voice.

I leaned towards where I knew his ear was, "Or this is a excuse to stare at my legs some more."

I heard him swallow, "N-No..."

I chuckled and buried my face in his neck, enjoying the heat from his body pressed against mine. I heard him growl under his breath and his grip on me tightened.

"Can I put you down?" He asked gently and I grinned, feeling him tighten the hold on my hips as he placed me onto something soft. "Ready?"

"For the last half-hour now." I said, waiting patiently for him to take off the infernal thing.

I felt his hands at the back of my head and the blindfold dropped, making my eyes flutter open.

I gasped at the sight in front of me, "Paul..."

"You like it?" He asked, sounding anticipative.

"It's beautiful!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck. "I love it."

"I'm glad." He murmured into the crook of my neck. "I'm glad."

I turned back around, but his arms remained around my waist, and took it all in.

I was standing on a soft blanket, while he stood on the grass beside it because of his muddy boots, near the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. A picnic basket sat waiting for us and a few candles littered the ground around us.

"Wanna eat?" He asked, letting go of my waist slightly and I nodded. I sat down as he removed his boots and joined me. "Are you cold?"

"Not now." I murmured, snuggling closer to his side. He lifted the basket towards us and opened it up. "Did Emily pack this?"

"No." He said, sounding offended. "Do you think I can't do anything without help?"

"I was just- I'm sorry." I said, blushing and looking down at the blanket.

"Hey, hey... I'm not mad, just a little hurt that you think I can't provide for you." He said.

"I know." I looked up at him. "And I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He grinned, "Strawberry?"

"Thank you." I smiled softly, reaching for the bowl but he stopped me, lifting one to my mouth. I bit into it and chewed. "That was so cheesy."

"Then call me gouda." He chuckled.

"I prefer cheddar." I smiled.

"I'll be anything you need." He said, face turning serious. "Pro-"

"Good." I smiled, picking up a strawberry and shoving it into his open mouth before getting up and rushing away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Rocmet Kisslily (*cough*my cousin*cough*). **

**Please review me!**

**Love,**

**Ash**

**(...)**

I smiled up at the ceiling as the faint light of a new day fell on my face. I moaned loudly as I stretched out my back, popping out the kinks.

I smelled bacon from downstairs and sat upright before grinning at my own thoughts as they flitted towards Paul.

My feet padded across the cold floor as I made my way downstairs, donning the nightgown I'd picked up Thursday on my shopping trip with Emily.

"Good morni-whoa!" Embry gasped and averted his eyes as I furrowed my eyebrows.

Paul jumped up and shielded me with his body, "Why are you dressed like this?"

"I-I sleep like this, Paul." I whispered, looking up at his startled face.

"Go get dressed." He hissed, looking behind him at the other guys.

"Relax, darling," I purred; running my finger over his exposed collarbone, making him shiver. "I can protect my own virtue."

I heard Emily laugh from the kitchen, "Why don't you come eat with me?"

I sighed and sauntered past Paul, into the kitchen where Emily sat with a plate for me.

"Hey." I smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." She said. "Can I talk to you later? When the boys are all gone?"

I raised my eyebrows but nodded, causing relief to wash over her features.

We ate in silence then, only making casual comments about the latest happenings. I washed my plate and went back into the living room, where Paul stood talking to Sam.

"Hi." I said. "Where are the others?"

"They started their shift." Sam said. "We're just going now."

Paul nodded at him and he made his way into the kitchen as we stood staring at each other.

"I'm peeved." I finally spoke. "You have no right telling me how to dress."

He dropped his head before looking at me through his lashes, "I'm sorry. I just got a little... overwhelmed."

"Why?" I frowned, looking down at myself.

"I can see everything..." He murmured, raking his eyes over my body before looking into my eyes. "Everyone could, Alina."

I blushed and made a strange noise before leaning forward and burying my face in his t-shirt clad chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He chuckled; the sound rumbled against my forehead. "Just... Get a thicker robe or something next time."

I nodded slowly as Sam emerged from the kitchen and whistled a low tune to Paul, who responded by kissing the top of my head and following after Sam quickly.

**(...)**

"Are the boys far enough away for us to talk now?" I asked curiously as Emily and I sat on the porch, watching the rain fall and make mud - that the boys would later trek into the house, no doubt.

Emily sighed, lowering her mug onto her lap. "You know that Sam and I are engaged..."

I nodded, "Jacob mentioned it."

"Yes, well, we weren't able to make things official because he had a bit of trouble with work over the past couple of years." She said, eyebrows furrowing as she glared at the dark liquid in her mug. "He finally told me that we could get married... In December."

My eyes shot open and I felt my lips stretch into a grin, "Em, that's great!"

"Yes." She said, looking tearful. "It would be... If not for the fact that I was three months pregnant."

The gasp that left my mouth hung in the air between us as I gathered and sorted the information.

"December is... Six months from now." I mumbled, face falling to the floor. She nodded before promptly bursting out into tears.

I lurched forward and gathered her into my arms, allowing her to cry into my shoulder.

"I don't know what to tell him." She sniffed, pulling back from me to look at me with red-rimmed eyes.

"Emily Young, that man loves you like Paul loves food." I said sternly. "And I can promise that no matter what you say, he will not be mad!"

She giggled at my joke and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I guess so..."

"No, don't guess..." I scowled at her. "Tonight, I'll get everyone away from the house. You can cook a nice meal and treat yourself and Sam to a quiet evening at home before you hand him a beer and tell him about the little feet that'll soon be running around the house."

She smiled at me kindly, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yes, but... Can you say it one more time?" I laughed, pulling her back into a hug.

**(...)**

"But why?" Quil moaned, standing with his hands on his hips as I stared him down.

"Quil Ateara, if you set one foot in that house I will castrate you with a pair of blunt sheers." I said angrily as Embry and Jared chuckled. "Now, you are going to go home and stay there until tomorrow morning, you hear?"

The man narrowed his eyes at me before huffing and turning on his heel and storming off into the underbrush surrounding Emily and Sam's house, with Jared on his heel.

"You're a feisty one." Embry said. "No wonder Paul's so smitten."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Where are Sam, Jacob and Paul anyway?"

"Present." I heard a familiar husky voice call and turned to see Paul emerging to my left, wearing nothing but a pair of jean cut-offs. They were slung really low on his hips, leaving nothing much to my suddenly guttered imagination. "My eyes are up here..."

I heard someone make a gagging noise as Jacob emerged a second later with Sam on his tail.

My brother frowned at me, "I thought you were innocent."

"I wasn't doing anything." I said defensively, pushing him back with my hand as he tried to get into the house. "Not so fast, bub. Sam, Emily is waiting for you and as soon as I get these three baboons out of here, you will enjoy a quiet evening with your soon-to-be wife, okay?"

Sam chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

"At ease, private." I laughed, turning away from him but yelping out a noise of surprise as he pulled me back and engulfed me into an enormous hug.

"Thank you." He whispered into my ear, making me smile.

"Anytime."

He let go of me and I watched him enter the house and lock the door before turning towards the three stooges.

"Come on." I said, skipping down the steps. "Take me for dinner, I'm hungry."

Jacob shook his head at me but relented, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "You're just like Rachel, you know that?"

"No, because I have yet to meet my older twin sisters." I said smartly, causing him to laugh good-naturedly.

"You will." He muttered after a few beats.

"So, where to?" Embry asked as we all piled into Jacob's Rabbit. It was a bit of a tight squeeze for the boys, but I was quite happy sitting next to Paul - who winked at me quickly as he readjusted himself to get a comfortable sitting position.

"Sue's?" Jacob recommended. "She'll be more than happy to see us."

"That's what you think." I mumbled quietly, causing his head to snap towards me. "Joking..."

He cocked an eyebrow but let it go, starting the car and pulling away from the house and onto the two lane street.

**(...)**

Paul grasped my hand as we walked along the beach the next day. I had my hair pulled up into a bun to keep it from whipping into my face as the wind blew unforgivingly.I was wearing a backless sundress with sandals, only because I felt like it and Paul wasn't complaining.

Emily had told Sam about the baby, to which he'd whooped loudly, and we'd spent the rest of the night at Sue's. Leah had joined us when Jacob left - with the excuse of visiting a friend - and she and I had spent the entire night talking about wedding plans.

"Do you and Leah _have_ to spend another day together?" Paul asked, looking down at me suddenly. "I mean, the wedding isn't for another two months."

"Exactly, Paul, we need to start planning now!" I said, sounding exasperated. "Since Helen can't come down till next weekend, Leah and I are in charge of almost everything."

He groaned and tucked some hair behind my ear, "Why do you have to be so nice sometimes?"

"Is being nice a bad thing?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Only when it comes in the way of me spending as much time as possible with you." He said, averting his gaze to the horizon. "We've been on one date and I want to have a relationship with you, Alina, but with Jake being so damn grumpy over our time spent together... I feel like I won't get the chance and now with you planning the wedding-"

Without thinking, I tugged him closer by his shirt, pulling him until I was flush against his chest; my petite frame pressed up against his tall, muscular one. He moved his right hand to cup the back of my head while he groaned loudly against my mouth.

The groan was loud and tantalising. I would remember that sound and the way it vibrated against my lips, echoing into my mouth, for the rest of my life. I felt hot and thick as my skin burned under his touch. I loved the feeling.

Paul's lips enveloped mine, owned me. A fire ignited inside as our bodies moved together, tantalising curves against unyielding steel. I inhaled frantically, but it wasn't enough. My head grew light.

I swore softly as I felt his heartbeat through my dress, we were so tightly bound together. His left hand trailed to the bare skin of my lower back. He moaned again as his fingers spread across that valley, claiming it.

I thrust my fingers into his hair, pressing my tongue into his mouth, cautiously, tracing over the hard palate just behind his teeth while jumping and wrapping my arms and legs around him. His hands moved to the back of my thighs, steadying me against his warm body, groaning as his calloused fingertips traced over the smooth skin.

I pulled back for air and looked into his lust darkened eyes, "We'll be fine."

"Promise?" He sounded a lot more husky than usual and I felt my heart swell with pride at the realisation of what I could do to him.

"Promise." I murmured, leaning in for another, more gentle, kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

The four hour drive up to Seattle was tiring enough without Helen's constant chatter. We had all decided to go up to the city to look for a dress that would fit Emily in little less than a month and since her sister - and the maid of honour - had arrived, we had no choice but to bring her.

I glanced at Leah exasperatedly as Helen started talking about Jesse, Claire's older sister, and all her wonderful accomplishments.

Leah returned my gaze before shaking her head, "So, when's the next date?"

"Well, he mentioned something about a movie on Tuesday." I said. "But he's been working a lot lately..."

"Yeah, I know." Leah's expression turned dark. "Jake also has us picking up extra shifts."

"He and Sam work you all too hard." I frowned, "It's not as if the building will disappear if you take one day off."

"I think he wants to get it done before the snow starts falling." Leah said. "So we have more time to eradicate any pests around the area."

I nodded slowly as Emily turned into the parking lot of a fancy looking store.

"Do you think Claire and Jesse are all right with the men?" Helen suddenly asked. "I mean, I know Quil is a good babysitter but I don't trust the other's so much, you know."

I sighed, "They'll be fine, Helen. Relax."

The woman looked at me sternly before getting out of the car in a huff. Leah fought back laughter and Emily looked at me apologetically before we made our way into the store.

**(...)**

"I don't like this one." Emily said as she stepped out in a long, cream coloured dress. I pulled my face at her and she giggled, shaking her head before returning to the changing rooms.

"That's her sixth dress." Leah whispered, "And it's past two already."

I sighed and looked up at the girl, "I know... But she needs to feel comfortable in it."

Leah shook her head, "I'm not peeved about that. It's Helen that's driving me insane... She's my cousin and all, but we need to get a muzzle or something."

The laugh that escaped my lips was enough to make Helen look at us from one of the racks, "What?"

"Oh, uh... Leah was just telling me that my fly was down." I lied, glancing at Leah quickly before looking to where Emily stepped out with a defeated look.

"I think I know when to give up." Emily sighed. "Let's go home... I need Sam."

I saw Leah wince beside me and cocked my head at her, she waved me off and followed Emily from the store - with many thanks to the clerk.

"How about we grab something to eat before we leave?" I suggested. Everyone nodded and we set off towards the diner across the street.

"Shit." Leah muttered. "I forgot my tote bag in the shop."

"Go, we'll meet you there." I said, smiling at her.

We sat down in one of the booths and I looked over the menu quickly, "I'm just going to have a burger."

"Excuse me." A strangely familiar, melodious voice said from next to me. I turned around to face the woman and my eyes widened. "I'm sorry to bother, but where did you buy your perfume?"

The woman's hair was a shade lighter than honey and her perfect, round face was as pale as snow. She was wearing aviator glasses that made her features stand out all the more.

I glanced at Emily, who had stiffened. "In Port Angeles."

The girl laughed quietly, it sounded like a peal of bells. "Well, I'll be sure to visit some time. The scent on you is delicious."

I frowned and sniffed myself as she left, noticing only a faint trace of the perfume still on me. "That was weird."

"Uh, c'mon." Emily said. "I'm not hungry anymore. Where's Leah?"

The girl in question came rushing in with an angry expression, "We need to leave. Now."

"Why?" I asked as Helen and I shared a look.

"I-I... My mensus arrived." Leah said, looking shifty.

I stood up quickly and nodded, "Let's go then."

Emily pulled out her phone and dialled someone but Leah pulled me away by my arm and out the diner; not before I caught Emily saying something about a 'red-eye'.

**(...)**

Paul pulled me into his chest immediately, burying his face in my hair as he breathed evenly. I could hear Sam ask about our day and Leah excuse herself to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" I shivered at his voice, so gentle that my heart melted at his tone.

"Yes." I said, pressing my lips to his bare chest. "You know, you're the only contractor I know of that builds houses half naked."

"Are you complaining?" He asked, tightening his arms around my waist as I shook my head. "So, what happened?"

I shrugged, "Em couldn't find a dress so we went to the diner but Leah... Uh, had a little problem."

"Oh," he said. "Anything else?"

I thought about it before chuckling, "Some weird girl came up to me and asked about my perfume... Said it smelled delicious."

His muscles tightened and he emitted a rough growl before the trembling started. I pulled away and stared at him.

"I have to go." His face was as red as the day I joked about Embry and I but he looked angrier than I'd ever seen him.

Before I could try and calm him, he stormed out of the house and into the woods - leaving me confused and worried.

Sam stood awkwardly behind me and I saw as Jacob walked in and looked at me worriedly.

"You okay?"

I nodded my head at him and went up to my room, using the excuse of exhaustion to avoid any more questions.

I stared up at the ceiling as I played with my hair, twisting it through my fingers slowly as I thought about the diner. Somehow, that woman looked familiar; I just couldn't put my finger on where I'd seen her before.

"Hey..." I heard Emily's voice. "You dreaming?"

I frowned slightly and sat upright, watching as she entered and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"So, dear..." She chuckled but whatever she was about to say stopped short when I fell off the bed.

"Oh my..." I gasped, getting to my feet. "It's her! It-Its... Oh, but that's impossible!"

"Alina? Are you okay?" Emily asked, looking startled.

"That woman... From the diner, I've seen her before." I said, looking at Emily fully now. "Well, it's more like a dream..."

"What dream?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Its recurring, for as long as I can remember now." I say. "I'm in the woods with a wolf and she appears, calling me to her but then the wolf lunges at her and-"

"Alina." My head snapped towards Sam as he stood in my doorway, scowling at me. "Come with me."

"Why?" My voice trembled but he ignored me and turned around, leaving me with a concerned Emily.


	8. Chapter 8

When I walked into the living room, almost everyone was convened there... Looking tense.

"Sit down, Alina..." Jacob offered. I glanced at Paul, who was scowling at the floor and then to Leah, who looked pissed.

I moved to Paul and lifted his chin, settling myself on his lap before looking back at Sam but instead my brother spoke up.

"Ali, what do you think about Vampires?"

"Seriously, Jacob?" Leah snapped, eyes flaming.

"They're creepy." I said quickly, causing everyone to look at me curiously.

"And Werewolves?" Paul murmured behind me.

"Scary." I said, frowning. "Why? Halloween isn't for another three months."

"Alina... Remember the story about the Cold Woman?" Paul asked, pulling my eyes towards his face. "At the bondfire the other night..."

I thought back to two nights ago and the story that Sam had told.

"The one with Taha Aki?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes."

"Well, they aren't stories." Jacob said. "They're true."

I gasped out a laugh and closed my eyes but everyone was silent around me so I stifled it and looked around.

"You're serious?"

Quil nodded solemnly, "It sounds crazy but... That woman, the one in the diner is a vampire."

They all looked so sure of themselve that I could do nothing but believe them; however crazy it sounded.

My throat felt tight, and I tried to swallow it in vain, as I put the pieces of this messed up puzzle together. I could feel myself grow light headed - and not in the good way like when Paul kissed me. I didn't want to pass out so I stood up abruptly, stumbling to the kitchen where I ran the faucet and stuck my hands in before splashing my face.

I felt Paul's heat right beside me and flapped a hand at him, "Too warm."

He moved away from me but I could feel his worried gaze on me. An eerie silence hung throughout the entire house and I knew they were all gauging my reaction.

My boyfriend - or I hoped he was - and brother could turn into giant wolves, so I gathered, and I had encountered a Vampire earlier that same day that commented on my _delicious scent_.

"Alina?" Paul's worried voice sliced through the air and I looked up at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I need some time alone." I mumbled, stumbling from the kitchen and towards the front door and my car.

"Alina, please..." He begged softly, grabbing my wrist. I flinched and looked down at his hand.

"Let me go." I said, glancing back at his face. It turned sad and I pulled my arm away, moving towards my car and getting in; when I looked up, he was gone.

**(...)**

I had been driving pointlessly through Forks for hours now. I'd been past the same store five times when I finally decided to stop somewhere and gather my thoughts.

I rested my head against the steering wheel; I'd been doing that a lot lately. I felt my stomach clench at the thought of Paul being a... I couldn't even say it.

Jacob too? Everyone I trusted here! And Emily and Kim knew? L-Leah was one...

I growled to myself and flung open my door, stepping into the light drizzle that Forks presented. I'd barely taken a step when something pushed me against the car again.

"Hello darling." She murmured, "You're little pack of mutts have ruined my fun now..."

"W-What do you want?" I stammered. She laughed and removed her sunglasses - revealing her ruby red eyes.

"You." She said. "I've been with you since birth, baby, watching you and... Well, messing with your sleep too."

My eyes widened as I remembered my nightmare, "That was you?"

"Obviously!" She sighed. "Well, not the wolf... That was your stupid genes stepping in. Of course, you've guessed who he is by now?"

I looked at her, "Paul."

"Yes." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he's annoying as hell and his little imprint on you has made it difficult."

"Imprint?" I frowned.

"Yes! God, you're slower here than your were in the Big Apple." She growled. "You're his soul mate. The one who would make him complete and give him absolutely adorable and strong pups!"

I swallowed and thought back to the way he acted. "Wow."

"Whatever." She said. "Can we just get to the part where I eat you? I have been waiting seventeen years, you know."

"Why?" I asked, eyes flashing up to meet hers as she sighed exasperatedly.

"Because Billy Black informed his pack of mutts at the time of my mate and they killed my Eli after he changed me." She said, narrowing her eyes. "I figured if I planted a little thought in his head about giving you away and after killing little Sarah, you'd be his last straw."

I shivered at her tone and felt myself begin to hyperventilate as her cold fingers traced my coronary vein.

"My mother died in a car crash." I said, milking my last moments for some sort of peace.

"I might have helped a little... It's very easy to step in front of a car when you're indistructable." She murmured, eyes darkening as she stared at my neck. "Your heart is pumping deliciously now..."

"Leech." I felt myself relax slightly at my brother's voice. "Leave."

"Little Jacob Black." The Vampire laughed deleriously. "The last time I was this close to you, you were hobbling around on a broken leg and missing a tooth."

I saw Jacob shudder and made to move but the woman's hand clamped around my neck; I gasped for breath.

"Let her go." Jacob said dangerously.

"Why?" She frowned.

"I might have to kill you in front of everyone." Jacob hissed.

"And risk exposure?" She smiled, "Now, I might let missy go... If you give me Joshua Uley."

I was growing slightly light-headed now, and struggled against her hand again.

"Joshua Uley died three years ago." Another familiar voice said, emerging from around the building.

"Samuel Uley." She murmured. "You have grown up..."

"Leave here... You have no business with the girl."

"Is that an Alpha's tone I detect? What happened to little Black's responsibilities." She asked, fluttering her eyes as she looked at Jacob before her eyes widened. "Oh, seperate packs! How exciting!"

I choked a little before the black spots dotting my vision took over and I was swept into blackness.

**(...)**

I inhaled sharply through my nose but kept my eyes closed. I was laying on something hard yet soft at the same time, and it was warm.

"Paul?" I croaked, feeling my throat burn slightly.

"Alina!" I felt him shift under me and sighed, opening my eyes and hugging him around the neck. He buried his face in my neck before stiffening.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't talk." He murmured tersely. "But I please need you to take a bath, you smell like that fucking leech."

I sat upright slowly and saw that I was in my room in Emily's house, "What happened?"

"I told you not to talk, Al." He sighed. "She took off when the Cullen's arrived."

"Paul, I–"

He cut me off with his kiss, pulling me against his chest. Somehow his hands were in my hair, clutching me tightly. And then as he gently slid his hands to caress my shoulders, he tentatively pressed into my mouth.

I raised my eyebrows as his tongue slowly traced the curve of my mouth.

Suddenly, his fingers were touching my collar bones and moving to my back, gliding across the surface of my skin.

"Don't ever leave me again?" he pleaded, his hands cupping my face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back, eyes dark and desperate.

"I want to protect you. But I can't do that if you push me away. I understand if you don't want to be romantically involved but I'm happy with just being your friend, okay? I'll always be there, Alina, always."

I gulped before wincing, "I never said I didn't want to be _'involved_', Paul. I just needed time to proses the fact that you become a huge dog."

"Wolf." He corrected absently. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course." I said. "I mean, you make me happy and... It's part of who you are."

"Thank you." He smiled softly, tracing my swollen lips with his thumb. "How are you feeling?"

"My throat hurts but other than that... I'm fine." I shrugged, "Where's Jake?"

"Jake? You never call him that." He said but sighed when I gave him a look. "I can hear him pacing downstairs-"

I jumped up and went to the door, "Is he...?"

"Yes." He nodded.

I hurried down and burst through the door. Three wolves froze but the reddish brown one, turned its head and looked at me. His eyes were dark, nearly black. It gazed at me for a fraction of second, before huffing and pacing away from me.

"Jake..." He faced me suddenly, his eyes widened in surprise. "Take me to dad." I saw the other wolves glance at each other but I ignored it and moved towards him. "Please."

Jacob huffed again and lowered his body, nodding his big head to his back.

"Be careful with her, Jacob." Paul said in a low tone; Jacob growled once and set off.

The speed could only be decribed as that of an convertable going at full speed or standing on the wing of a small aircraft as it glided through the air.

Before I could blink, Jacob broke through the trees next to the little red barn-like house and I exhaled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you adorkable peoples! I just want to warn any of the boys reading this - for whatever reason, not judging - that there is a part of this chapter that... Kinda gets uncomfortable. If you hate mensus talk, avoid the end of the chapter... Though, it's kinda funny (if I do say so myself).**

**Love,**

**Ash**

**(...)**

I waited patiently as Jacob went back into the underbrush to phase back, which made me curious as to what it looked like but I ignored my curiosity as soon as he came back, looking tired.

He pulled my into his chest gently. It was the perfect big brother hug. I felt safe and comfortable with him with no worries or no fears, just a calm feeling. "I almost lost you."

"I'm here." I said, leaning back to look at him. "You saved me."

"Well, Bella and Rosalie did." He said. "They were in town and heard us."

"The Cullens?" I asked curiously and he nodded. "I want to meet them."

"Not now." He said, clearing his throat. "C'mon, you wanted to see dad."

I nodded slowly and he took my hand, leading me to the house where everything for he here, happened.

"Jake you're home ear-" Billy stopped and looked at me before his face turned guilty. "Alina."

"Hey dad." I said, tears prickling in my eyes. "I'm sorry about... What I said and that I didn't come here again. I guess I was just angry but now I know exactly why you did what you did."

"When I was born, there was a leech here wasn't there? Joshua killed him after he turned a local girl." Jacob said.

He looked at Jacob with confusion, "Would you like some tea?"

Jacob opened his mouth but I nodded, looking at him sternly. "Thanks."

Billy wheeled himself to the kitchen as I pulled my brother towards the couch and sat down. We waited a while but patience wasn't one of Jake's best virtues.

"Jacob, relax." I murmured, sighing as Billy came back in with a tray on his lap. I stood up to help him and he smiled gently at me.

"You know?" He asked after I'd sat down.

"Paul imprinted on her." Jacob said, looking tense again. "I don't like it, but he really cares about her. We had to tell her because the bloodsucker approached her in Seattle."

Billy's face turned angry, "Why?"

"She's been stalking me since I was born." I said and he frowned. "She has some sort of ability to project images into a person's mind and used that to get you to give me away."

Billy was now shaking slightly but Jacob cut in, "She killed mom, dad."

My father's body stilled as he and my brother looked at each other sadly. I saw the tears in Jacob's eyes but Billy had a determined scowl on his face.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She took off this morning. Alina kind of freaked out when we told her and decided to drive around aimlessly for hours. The leech cornered her and made a long speech about why she wanted Alina." Jacob explained, "If it weren't for Bella and Barbie-doll Vamp she wouldn't have lived."

Billy's tense shoulders relaxed and he looked back at me, "I'm glad you're safe."

"Me too." I joked weakly.

"Are you staying for dinner?" He asked hopefully and I glanced at Jacob.

"Can you get Paul? I need him..." I whispered, blushing slightly when my brother chuckled.

"Be right back." I watched Jake leave through the front door and turned to Billy.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, raising my eyebrows expectantly.

"Whatever you like." He said, wheeling himself to the kitchen with me in tow.

"Can I cook?" I asked, "I've been feeling so useless at Emily's lately."

He studied my face for a minute before nodding and gesturing towards the counter, "All yours."

"Thanks." I grinned, "You can go relax."

"I'd like to stay and talk, if you don't mind?" He said aprehensively and I shook my head before he sighed with relief.

"Alina?" I turned at the sound of Paul's voice and smiled. "Jake made it sound serious."

"I knew you were gonna get here faster if I made her words sound more urgent." Jacob laughed, shoving Paul's shoulder slightly as the latter strode over to me and hugged me tight before pulling away quickly.

"I know... I stink." I sighed, turning away from him to face my father. "Can I take a bath before I begin?"

"Sure sure." He smiled and I laughed. Now I knew where Jake learned that silly phrase.

"Jake, you have something I cou- nevermind... I'd drown in your clothes." I said, shaking my head. "I don't think anyone would appreciate my pants dropping off in the middle of dinner."

"I beg to differ." Paul whispered to me, causing Jake to turn red.

"Not in the kitchen." My brother snapped, stomping down the hall. Paul chuckled and kissed my hair, wrinkling his nose as he pushed Billy to the living room.

Jacob came back a minute later with a pair of clothes in his large hands, giving them to me. He turned to the living room but stopped when I touched his arm.

"Don't be harsh to Paul." I said softly. "I care about him and I don't want any sort of riff to form between us if you become a total jerk."

He sighed, "You're my little sister, Alina, of course I'm going to be pissed about Paul's feelings but I know exactly what he's going through and I wouldn't let anything happen between you and him."

"You imprinted?" I asked, eyes widening. "Who?"

"Bella's daughter." He said.

I frowned, "I thought Vampires couldn't-"

"It's a long story for another time. Go take a bath." He said, squeezing my arm softly.

**(...)**

After my bath, which left Paul smiling again, I began preparing dinner. I found some lamb and set about making tagine - a recipe I'd learned from a friend in New York.

"Can I help?" Paul asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind as I chopped some apricots - a surprising find.

"Could you just stay there?" I asked softly, reveling in the feel of his lips against my shoulder.

"Can do." He murmured, trailing little butterfly kisses along my shoulder and up my neck, making me shiver.

"I said not in the kitchen." Jacob's voice startled me so much that I accidentally sliced the knife alon Paul's hand on my stomach.

My boyfriend hissed and I gasped, throwing down the knife and turning to look at him. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." He said through gritted teeth. "See, its healing already."

I felt the tears in my eyes and sniffed, "Sorry."

"Hey, hey... Don't cry." He cooed, wiping them away. "I'm fine."

I swallowed thickly and nodded, "I'm being overly emotio-"

"What?" Paul asked as I started counting back before gasping and rushing to the bathroom.

I groaned loudly as Paul started banging on the door for me to open up.

"Alina?" He called. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Uh... C-Could you, like... Maybe go to the store for me?" I asked shyly, face heating up at my next words. "I need girly things."

He was silent for a beat, "What kind?"

"Uhm... Anything but t-tampons." I blushed, "They irritate me."

"Okay," he said, clearing his throat. "I'll be back in a few."

When I heard him move from the door I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. I felt like a fool now...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! This chapter is dedicated to alixandria. Thanks for all your reveiws! They make me smile.**

**Love,**

**Ash.**

**(...)**

The wedding was still underway but Emily still couldn't find a dress so Sue and I - secretly - agreed to make one for her.

I'd met Sue Clearwater at a previous bondfire party after she came to talk to Seth about something. She was a kind woman with a dazzling smile and I instantly warmed up to her.

"So, what material?"

We were currently in one of the smaller fabric shops I'd ever visited just outside town. Paul had insisted on coming with but we couldn't risk Sam seeing the material - hence why Bella and Alice were our body guards for the day; against Paul's reluctance.

Alice had said she wanted to start on a new project - after we'd turned down her offer for a designer gown - and that she'd happily escort us. She was a feisty ball of energy and if it weren't for Paul's dislike of her, I would have insisted on hanging out more.

"Chiffon." Alice suggested. "It's more adaptable with lace and easier to work with than silk."

Bella smiled at Alice, "Show off."

"I can't help I'm into fashion and you're so against it." Alice replied smartly before laughing. I was reminded once again of bells and had to close my eyes to push the red eyes from my mind.

"Alina? What do you think?" Asked Sue, snapping me back into reality.

"Chiffon's great, Sue." I said breathlessly, turning to the rack behind me to look at some lace samples.

"You okay?" I jumped as I heard Bella's somewhat familiar voice behind me. "Sorry, I need to get used to my own silence."

"No," I shook my head. "I'm just tense because of... _Her_."

"She won't hurt you." Bella said, her long brown hair ticking my arm as she turned her head to examine the rack as well. "If I know Jacob, he won't let anyone get close to you now..."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I stated. "Paul is the one who's constantly out looking for her. He's tiring himself out and I can't do anything to make him stop and take a breath."

"Call it intuition but I think Paul won't rest until he kills her himself." She said. "I know I wouldn't... If it were Edward or Renesmee in your position."

I'd learned a week previous, that Renesmee was the offspring of a human/vampire love and that Bella had only changed when Renesmee - Nessie to everyone else - was born. Sam and his pack, including Paul, were all for killing Ness but Jake stopped them with the news of his... New found reason for existence. I'd smacked Sam for being so stupid.

"Edward and Renesmee are a little more durable than I am." I teased. "But that doesn't justify him acting like this."

"I think it does." Bella said. "If Paul was half as bad as Jacob wanting to protect Renesmee... I'd say you were the most well protected human around."

She smiled softly at me before stalking off to the other side of the store where Alice started an argument with her about what colour a pregnant bride should wear - off white or white-white. They looked the same to me...

My phone buzzed and I glanced at the caller ID before grinning like crazy.

"Could I step outside and answer this quickly?" I asked and saw Bella and Alice nod. I rushed from the store and answered quickly. "Raymond?"

"_Hey!_" He said loudly. "_How is my favourite girl in the world?_"

"I'm great!" I said happily. "Why haven't you called?"

"_I'm not the only one with a cellphone!_" He said, "_Anyway, I wanted to call and confirm a place to stay._"

"What?" I frowned.

"_Well, seeing as I miss my best friend in the world... I'm comandeering a weekend with you._"

"When?" I gasped, excitement bubbling up.

"_I just went past Port Angeles, actually..._" He said sheepishly.

"Oh, m- Ray!" I said, "I'm not living on my own; you should have called! I live with Jacob's... boss and his fiancée!"

"_Oh, honey..._" He sighed disappointedly. "_Well, I'm sure they'll understand if I bunk with you on the floor. I am your guest, after all._"

I sighed, "Fine... I'm in La Push. Call me when you're close."

"_Greatness! See you._" He laughed before the line died and I shook my head. When I re-entered the store, Bella was giving me a strange look and Alice was laughing.

"I guess you heard." I mumbled and the pixie nodded.

"Who is he?" Bella asked with a scowl.

"He's my best friend." I said. "And before you jump to conclusions... He's totally gay towards me; like a brother."

Her eyes widened and I swear if she could've blushed, she would have been as red as my sweater - which looked like, no pun intended, blood.

"I've got everything I need." Sue interrupted, "We can go."

We said our goodbye to the two Vampires and parted ways. I kept tapping my foot impatiently until we stopped at Sam and Emily's.

"Bye Sue." I said hastily. "See you tomorrow."

"Good." She smiled widely and pulled out of the spot before disappearing.

**(...)**

My phone buzzed and I answered quickly. "Hello?"

"_It's very green here, isn't it?_" He stated. "_Directions?_"

I gave them to him and ended the call quickly, setting about waiting for him to get here and Emily to wake up from her daily nap.

Ten minutes later, I saw his familiar SUV pull up and I smiled despite myself before running out and flinging myself into his arms.

"I missed you." He laughed, hugging me tight. He was big but small compared to Paul and Jacob so I felt kind of strange when I hugged him.

"Me too." I sighed. "I kinda need an outsider right now."

"Why?" He pulled back and scowled at me.

"We have a wedding next week and I'm helping prepare." I explained. "And now I have to help with the wedding dress too - not that I'm complaining..."

"You just need me." He said knowingly and I nodded.

"Emily's asleep but would you like something to drink?" I offered, pulling him along with me.

"Coffee would be great." He smiled. "It's a nice little house."

"Yeah." I laughed. "I'll probably have to move out soon... Since my room is gonna be a nursery soon."

He grinned, "That's always nice."

"I'm happy for them." I nodded. "Sam is a great man and I'm sure he'll be a greater husband and father."

"They're not married yet?" He raised his eyebrows. Raymond believed in marriage before sex.

"Who's wedding do you think I'm planning?" I asked. "They've been engaged for ages but money's been tight."

He made an 'o' shape with his mouth, "I see."

"Yeah, they're really in love." I smiled, hearing someone trudge down the stairs. "Hey, Em, I'm in the kitchen."

I heard her yawn, "Be right there."

"Oh, before I forget." I added quickly, "Don't stare at her face..."

"I won't." He said without question as Emily sauntered in. His eyes widened slightly but he remained controlled. "Hi."

Emily looked at him in shock, "Hi!"

I smiled, "Emily, this is Raymond, my best friend. Ray, this is Emily."

They shook hands and I saw Emily eye my coffee so I set about making her some tea - coffee wasn't good for babies.

"So, Raymond, you're from New York?" Emily asked, sitting down gently.

He nodded, "We were in the orphanage together."

"I'm so sorry." Emily said wistfully.

"Don't mention it." He shrugged. "My folks died when I was born... I don't remember them well enough to miss them; I'm just regretful that I didn't have a normal family."

"Hey!" Turning around with my hands on my hips, I glared at him. "I'm family!"

"See, no normality." He chuckled, grinning at me teasingly as Emily looked between us. "I love her but she's crazy as a bat."

"Your last girlfriend was the bat!" I said, "Whenever her eyelashes fluttered, Em, you could almost feel the turbulence in the room."

Emily's face turned knowing and I smiled at her slyly before Raymond responded, "Ambrosia treated me well, she's a good woman."

"I'm not saying she isn't..." I shook my head. "Here you go, Emily."

"Thanks." She smiled before turning her head to the door where the pack sauntered in - fresh from a patrol - without Paul or Jacob; again.

Raymond stared at the sight before him and I smacked him on the shoulder. Everyone stopped and looked at me and Emily questioningly.

"Who's this?" Sam asked.

"Raymond Montheath." My best friend said, standing up quickly to make a bow.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, "Sure."

I rolled my eyes, "Guys, this is Raymond... He's my friend from New York."

I hear Leah gasp suddenly and frowned but seeing the look on her face made mine break out into a grin.

Raymond opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as he stood up and walked towards her. They stood like that, just staring at each other, for a few minutes before I cleared my throat.

Raymond looked at me and blinked several times. Leah was still staring up at him; being a few inches, two to be exact, shorter than him came as a bonus.

"Leah, this is Raymond." I smiled.

"Pleased." Raymond said, taking her hand and shaking it gently. "You're hot."

I knew he was commenting on her temperature but sniggered and stopped myself quickly as he corrected himself with a stammer - much to the amusement of the other guys.

Emily and I shared a look and I felt happy for two of my closest friends. I could tell Raymond was feeling uncomfortable with all the general tall-ness around him.

"Leah, why don't you go show Ray around? I have some things I have to finish up and I don't have the time." I suggested, seeing Raymond's relief.

"See you." Leah said, looking at Sam quickly before smiling brightly at him and leading Raymond from the room.

"Well, that's... Different." Jared commented. Sam ignored his beta and walked over to kiss Emily fiercely - so much so that I cleared my throat and excused myself along with the rest of the guys.

We sat outside, on the porch, and talked for a while until I got tired.

"If any of you see whoever is inhabiting Paul again, would you tell him that the guys' girlfriend misses him and would like him back." I said, causing Embry to laugh loudly.

"We'll get the message across." Quil said seriously. "He's being stupid for ignoring you like this."

"Thanks guys." I smiled, kissing each of their cheeks before heading inside and to the sanctuary of my bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I literally cried while writing one of the scenes.**

**Love,**

**Ash.**

**(...)**

I woke up to someone's slow breathing and a lot of warmth. My head was spinning slightly when I looked up to the peaceful face that I've been missing so much.

"Paul." I whispered, placing one of my hands on his chest. "Paul..."

"Go away." He mumbled - sounding sexy with his morning voice - as he turned around and pulled the cover over his head.

I chuckled softly and moved to get up but he pulled me back, "No, I'm sorry... Don't go."

I looked at his face and smiled, "You were mean."

"How can I make it up to my favourite girl?" He asked, lifting himself onto his elbow.

"Favourite girl? So you're cheating on me?" I gasped dramatically with a frown. "Paul Lahote you lying pig!"

"N-No. I-I... I just meant- oh never mind." He snapped, flinging the sheets off of himself and storming to the other side of the room.

I stared at his back muscles quietly, "I was only joking."

He looked at me over his shoulder remorsefully, "My anger hasn't been that bad since I met you... It must be the leech."

I sighed, "You're over working yourself."

"She wants to kill you!" He yelled, throwing his arms in the air and startling me. "I will run myself into the ground ten times over if it meant keeping you safe!"

He started pacing the short distance from my bed to the pine dresser.

"And if it meant for you getting killed and me having to live with the pain of not having you for the rest of my life?" I asked back, causing him to stop and look at me.

"I won't get killed." He said.

"Oh? Really... Because not sleeping for three days is _so_ healthy for your concentration!" I shrieked, "When you're all grown up and able to relax once in a while, come back."

Before he could respond I'd stormed out of the door and slammed it behind me. Downstairs, Raymond was looking horrified and Emily had a sadness in her eyes that I'd only seen when she spoke of Harry Clearwater's death.

"You okay?" Raymond asked.

"Where were you?" I asked. "Where did you sleep?"

"Uh... I- on the couch. When I got back last night, Paul was in the room and-"

"Good." I said. "I would've had an aneurysm if you had slept anywhere but here."

"It's good to know you care, Ali-cat." He said, pulling me in for a hug. I sighed and felt the tears slip from my eyes as I cried into his chest.

Paul must have left through the window because he would've come down by now, so I was happy not to face him just yet.

"Would you like some coffee?" Emily offered and I nodded, still buried in Ray's chest.

"Don't worry about it." Raymond whispered. "You'll be fine... If I can go by the way he was holding you last night."

I smelled the coffee and pulled away, "Thanks, Em."

"No worries." She smiled, turning away to check the oven. "Hey, the weather is pretty nice today... Why don't we all go down to the beach. Since everyone is working, we're alone for the day."

I nodded. "Sounds nice."

"Great." He smiled. "It was a little dark last night when Leah took me."

"How did that go, by the way?" I asked, sipping from my cup.

"She's great." He said. "I wouldn't mind getting to know her better."

I smiled knowingly and looked at Emily, who merely winked.

**(...)**

"That's so unfair, you're taller than I am!" I laughed when Raymond held the juice above his head.

"You used to climb me to get it." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"That was before I had a boyfriend who would flip his shit if he found out; even though you're like a brother." I said in return.

"C'mon, Ali, just once." He said. "I want to see you be twelve again."

"You took my Bendoodles." I remembered. "You actually broke Kitty's arm that day."

"It was an accident." He laughed.

"What was an accident?"

We all looked up to see Leah, dressed in a pair of cut-offs and a grey tank top, smiling at Raymond.

"When I was eighteen and Alina was twelve, I accidentally broke her favourite Bendoodles' arm off." He explained. Leah looked at me and I faked sadness before laughing.

"I was heartbroken for days and wouldn't come out of my room." I said. "He eventually had to call his landlord for permission to remove the door."

Leah laughed, like a real laugh, for the first time since I met her and I grinned to myself at the budding relationship.

"Would you like something to drink, Leah?" Emily asked and Leah grinned at her before nodding.

"I'm beat." Raymond said a while later as we were driving back to Emily's. I nodded and closed my eyes for a while.

When we stopped at the house, I could feel something was off. I glanced at Raymond and opened the door only to stop when a bloodcurdling scream erupted from the house.

My breathing got heavy and I flung myself towards the sunshine yellow house, praying hard.

Another scream as I burst through the door. Several people were pacing around, looking anxious. I noticed Jacob on the couch with a woman I didn't recognise and Sam shaking visibly.

"What happened?" I asked breathlessly. Jacob whirled around and I noticed the tears in his eyes. "Jake, what happened?"

Sam answered instead, "The leech knew the Cullens were helping us and took advantage of it. When Jacob and Paul went to look for her on their territory, Rosalie attacked Paul after she thought Paul killed Emmett."

I felt my heart sink to my stomach and my knees buckle but Raymond caught me, "What do you mean leech? Why would anyone attack Paul?"

Sam inhaled, "Leah, get him out and tell him."

"Tell me what? Leah, what's going on?" Raymond frowned and I winced as another scream pierced me.

I ignored my best friend as I rushed up to where I knew Paul was. I burst through the door and almost vomited.

Paul was on the bed with Dr. Cullen, I assumed by his perfect features, ready to snap another limb. There was blood covering every inch of Paul's skin and I could see cuts all along his face and hands.

"Alina, I think-"

"No, I want to be here." I said to the doctor. "I'm a trauma nurse. What can I do to help."

My instincts had kicked in now and Dr. Cullen looked at me with awe, "Start treating his face."

I nodded and started digging through the bag next to his feet for everything I needed.

I sat down next to Paul gently, "This is gonna sting a bit."

"I'm-"

"Don't talk." I snapped, frowning at him. "Please, don't talk."

He obeyed and the doctor and I set about fixing my broken boyfriend. Dr. Cullen had explained that Werewolves heal fast and Paul's broken bones - a hundred and sixty of his two hundred and six - had already begun setting when they called him.

Everytime I heard the snap, I'd kiss Paul to prevent his scream - for my own sanity and his.

When he was done, Dr. Cullen placed a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be all right now. If his morphine wears off, you're free to give him another dose."

I stood up quickly and threw my arms around the doctor, sobbing through my thank you as he rubbed circles into my back.

"Don't thank me." He whispered. "It's what I do."

I nodded and pulled away, "Still."

He nodded to me once before leaving me with Paul. I looked down at my clothes before sniffing and siddling up to lay next to Paul - not touching him.

"You're an idiot." I cried softly. "I told you... I t-told you not to overwork! I-I t-t-to-told you!"

I knew he was sleeping but I continued to berate him, angry that he didn't listen. Angry at the stupid bloodsucked that had an obession with me. Angry that she used Rosalie to do something unthinkable. Angry.


	12. Chapter 12

I was sitting with Sue and Leah as we did the finishing touches on Em's wedding dress. Paul was a lot better now - and still apologising - so I could leave him to his own devices.

"Done." I sighed as I pulled away from the lace belt I had been working on. Little silver beads were littered across it, shimmering whenever it moved.

"It looks beautiful, Al." Leah smiled. She and Kim had been taking turns on the men's suits - they were all so big that you wouldn't be able to find any that fit exactly right - and now Leah was just adding the finishing touches, such as buttons.

She had told Raymond about everything and he was taking it in stride. He had always believed in supernatural things and so, was elated to find out. He, however, could still not fathom Leah's imprinting on him.

"I guess we can start working it onto the dress." Sue smiled, patting my shoulder in a motherly manner. "Two days and we'll get to see our work."

My eyes widened and I slapped my hand to my forehead. "We forgot something crucial! Bridesmaids dresses!"

Leah cursed and Sue's face turned into a scowl. "Language!"

"Sorry." Leah said quickly. "I'm sure we could find something if we went to Port Angeles, Alina?"

"Maybe." I said. "How did we miss this?"

"The stress of everything." Sue smiled. "You girls go, I'll finish up here."

Leah and I grabbed our things and rushed to the door quickly. I texted Emily to tell Paul where I was and we set off towards Port Angeles.

**(...)**

"That's nice." I said as Leah emerged in a knee-length halter neck dress.

"The colour fits too." She smiled. "The suit buttons are this colour."

"Great!" I grinned. "We'll take two more."

"Sizes?" The clerk asked, smiling gently.

"Six and ten." Leah said and the clerk disappeared. "Since you're so small. Helen is a ten, and I like the feel of this one."

I laughed and stood up as she disappeared behind the curtain to change.

My eye caught a movement outside and I turned my head to look. Bella and Alice were walking down the street, laughing with a girl. From Jacob's description of Renesmee, this was her.

"Leah, I saw Bella and Alice... I'll be right back." I said quickly, getting my things and exiting the store but when I looked again, they were gone.

"Hey guys!" I called, causing them to turn and face me.

"Alina!" Alice squealed, "How's the dress?"

"It's great." I smiled. "But we totally forgot about dresses for the Bridesmaids, so Leah and I came up to buy some."

Bella chuckled and I looked at the girl next to her for the first time.

"Oh, Alina this is Renesmee." Alice introduced. "Ness, this is Jacob's sister."

Renesmee's deep brown eyes bore into my face and she stepped forward, placing a hand on my arm.

I suddenly saw my own face surrounded by happy feelings and blinked at the now smiling girl.

"Renesmee, she doesn't understand that yet." Bella said softly but I shook my head.

"No, no... That's all right. I found it quite... Fascinating."

"Alina?" Leah's voice called and I turned to wave her over.

"Hello, Leah." Renesmee spoke in a tinkling voice, which shocked me.

"Leah doesn't like Ness touching her." Alice whispered and I nodded.

"We should go." Leah said with a curt nod to our company before turning around and walking away.

"Bye." I said sheepishly. "I hope to see you soon."

"Me too." Renesmee smiled. "A lot more."

I nodded my head and we followed Leah to the car quickly. Leah didn't once lift her foot from the pedal and I kind of feared for my life.

**(...)**

"Hey." I smiled as I felt Paul's arms wrap around my waist; I'd offered to cook since Emily was tired.

Raymond was chatting with the guys in the living room and I could faintly hear Emily's snores upstairs.

"Hey yourself." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

This had become a daily thing. Paul would say 'I'm sorry' ten times a day and I'd just sigh - like now.

"Would you quit saying that?" I asked. "I'm not mad at you anymore."

"I know." He said, "I just still feel guilty about it."

I turned around to face him and cupped his face, "Paul Lahote, if I said I'm not mad then you don't have to feel guilty. I know you want to protect me, baby, but I'm safe. I'm safe with you."

His face lit up, "Baby?"

"Really? That's all you got from that?" I frowned. "Men have such one track minds."

I turned around again and continued with the chopping with Paul nibbling on my neck.

"You bet I do." He whispered huskily before pulling away and leaving me with heart palpitations.

Seth strode in a moment later with a smirk on his face and poured himself some juice, "Is something wrong with your heart?"

"Shut up." I said, "Don't you have homework to do?"

"No." He grinned.

"Then go bug someone else." He just laughed at me and walked back out of the kitchen, joining the boys - who were getting louder with each second.

"Could you guys keep it down? Em's sleeping." I called, hearing them hush up quickly.

"The food's great, Alina." Jared smiled with a mouth full of mashed potatoes, an hour later.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled, "Chew with your mouth closed."

He laughed quietly and I shook my head before jumping slightly when someone touched my leg under the table.

I looked at Paul quickly and saw him talking to Sam as if he wasn't doing anything.

"You okay?" Raymond asked, looking at me with slight concern.

"I'm fine." I whispered breathlessly as Paul's hand slid upwards, squeezing softly. "P-Peachy."

He eyed me suspiciously and I stuffed more potatoes into my mouth to avoid moaning at how good his hand felt on my thigh.

"P-Paul, could you, uh... pass the gravy?" I asked, trying to get his hand away from me to clear my thoughts.

He chuckled and luckily used both hands but brushed his thumb against my knuckles as he handed me the dish. I gulped and blushed as my heart rate sped up.

Damn this man and his smug face. What was he trying to accomplish? And in front of Raymond and Jacob! Really?

When everyone was done eating, I started clearing the table as they all went home for the night or to patrol.

"Thank you, Alina." Sam said as he helped my to the kitchen with a few bowls.

"I don't mind, Sam." I smiled. "Now, you go to bed and enjoy sleeping in your own bed for tonight."

He chuckled and obeyed me as I started on the dishes, only to be interrupted again by Paul's hands around my waist.

"You really are insufferable sometimes." I commented lightly. "The stunt you pulled at the table will not go unpunished..."

He growled lightly in my ear and pressed closer to me, "Sounds tempting."

"I didn't mean it sexually." I said. "Go home and get some sleep."

He sighed before kissing my cheek, "Night, reason for my existance. I love you."

Before I could even turn around he was gone and I was left with a stomach full of butterflies.

_I love you._

He loved me...

Well, obviously he would, but... He'd never said it. It sounded wonderful as I played it over and over in my head and then I realized that I loved him too.

After two months with him, I loved Paul Lahote. I wasn't sure if I could say it yet, but I loved him. Why wouldn't I? He was my perfect match. My soulmate. My everything...

"Gosh." I mumbled, flushing with happiness as I continued with the dishes - smiling like the lovesick fool I was.


	13. Chapter 13

I could feel the excitement rolling off of Emily as Kim fixed her hair. I was busy with a reluctant Leah - she refused any make-up and suggested we throw her hair into a simple bun.

"Sit still." I hissed, whacking her on the forehead with an eye shadow brush. "You'll mess up my work."

She growled lightly but kept silent, and still, as I continued.

The door opened suddenly and Seth peeked in, "Alina, we need your help."

I sighed, pointing at Helen to take over as I went to the door and followed Seth into the hallway.

"Paul is freaking out." Seth whispered.

"Why?" I asked, eyes worried.

"He forgot where he put the rings." Seth was whispering right into my ear; scared that someone might hear. My eyes bugged and I rushed past him, downstairs and where I could hear Paul and Sam's simultaneous pacing in Sue's backyard.

"Ali!" Paul stressed. "Baby... Did I hand you the rings this morning? I've checked my pockets and the truck but can't find them."

I moved forward and opened his jacket, pulled out two rings and smiled at him. "I guessed you panicked so much you forgot about _that_ pocket."

I heard Sam audibly sigh and Paul smiled at me sheepishly, "What'll I do without you?"

"Be running extra patrols for a year." I murmured, giving him a chaste kiss before turning quickly and rushing back upstairs to change and get ready.

**(...)**

As I stood with Emily, staring into the mirror, I couldn't help but let my eyes fill up with tears.

"You look amazing." I breathed. "I've been here two months and I can completely say that I love you like a sister, Em."

She cooed and pulled me into a hug, "I couldn't imagine La Push without you now."

"Me too." Leah chuckled behind me. "If you hadn't come along, I probably never would have met Ray."

"Oh, eventually." I smiled, squeezing her hand as Seth peeked in again. "We're on our way."

"Great." He smiled, closing the door quickly as we scrambled to get the garter on Emily's leg and gather our bouquets.

"Ready?" Helen asked for the thousandth time, earning a sigh from Leah and I and an affirmative 'yes' from Emily.

We filed out to the stairs, me leading with Leah behind me but in front of Helen. I made my way down the stairs, keeping my eyes on the floor as not to fall.

Once I was safely on the ground, I started making my way towards the backyard. I spotted Paul immediately and smiled at him, winking as he pushed out his chest slightly.

The ceremony and reception would be taking place under the same marquese tent - which seemed off but we had a limited space to work with - and so the guests were all seated around round tables, facing the back of the tent.

My father was doing the ceremony - which I thought was cute - and an official would come to have them sign the register later.

I opted for watching Sam's reaction when Emily came down the isle. He looked awed and happy and I suddenly felt jealous of Emily - only slightly, though.

"We have come together to unite Emily Young and Sam Uley in marriage, which is an institution ordained by the state and made honourable by the faithful keeping of good men and women in all ages, and is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly." My father began once the congregation had calmed enough.

"Marriage is more than just a wedding. It's a lifetime of accomplishments and obstacles. Together, your obstacles will become easier and accomplishments will become more joyous because you will be able to share them with each other.

"Emily and Sam, as you make this transition into married life, remember that not every day is a honeymoon. There will be wonderful times together, but it's important to be able to work through the not so great times as well. Share your thoughts, feeling and emotions with each other. This will set the ground work for the trust and compassion required for a happy marriage."

I smiled before biting my lip as Paul winked at me.

Billy went on, "Do you, Sam, take Emily to be your wife, to love, honour, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?"

"I do."

"And do you, Emily, take Sam to be your husband, to love, honour, comfort and cherish from this day forth?"

"I do." Emily said tearfully.

My father smiled happily before motioning for Jared - who was best man - to bring forth the three candles.

"The unity candle is a symbol of your separate families and friends. As you light the candle in the center, it represents your life now that you have been joined in marriage. It's the joining of two families, two sets of friends and two lives into one. As the two individual flames continue to burn independently, combined, it is much brighter than the two alone."

The couple lit the centre candle and looked up into each other's eyes, radiating a love and passion for one another that was tangible.

Soon enough, Paul handed the rings to Jared who in turn gave them to Sam and Emily.

"Emily, with this ring I thee wed." Sam smiled, sliding the beautifully simple ring on her slender finger.

"Sam, with this ring I thee wed." Emily beamed, her whole face shining with happiness.

"You have declared to each other, and all of us here, that you will live together as husband and wife. You have given and received a ring to use as a daily reminder of those promises to each other.

"Having made those promises, I do now, by the authority vested in me by the state of Washington, pronounce you to be husband and wife. Sam, you may now kiss your bride."

Sam stepped forward slowly and cupped his wife's face softly, leaning in as she stood up on her tiptoes. The kiss didn't last very long but when they pulled away, I was crying.

I went to hug both of them, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Sam said quietly, sounding happier than I'd ever heard him.

I sniffed and turned away to give other's a chance, wiping at my tears to alleviate them.

"Is this a happy cry or is something wrong?" Paul asked, turning me around; he looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm happy for them." I laughed weakly. "My tearducts are connected to the emotional part of my brain..."

He pulled me in tighter to his chest and I inhaled deeply to try and calm myself with his musky scent - it worked immediately.

"So, how about we go to the reception and relax?" He asked, dipping his head to kiss the top of my head quickly. I nodded and followed the rest of the wedding party to the main table.

Paul pulled out my chair and kissed my temple as he took his seat next to me.

We all chatted for a while and sipped champange - generously donated by Alice as 'a wedding gift'.

"Excuse me. Would anybody mind if I took this time to wish Emily and Sam a happy half hour anniversary?" Jared stood up and everyone laughed.

"I would like to say thank you to Sue, Leah, Alina and Helen for all that you've done to make this the special day that it is. And, of course, my gratitude to Mrs. Uley for all of your support and all that you've done to make this, by all accounts, the perfect day. And finally, thank you, Sam for making such a good choice for the best man." More laughs and a scoff from Paul.

"This morning when Sam, Paul and I were getting ready, he turned to me and asked, 'Is everything okay?', I don't mind telling you that I was taken aback by this... In all the years that I've known him, that's the first time he's expressed any interest in my well-being. Oh sure, he's talked to me before, but it's usually, 'Pass the chips', or 'Don't stand in front of the TV', or 'Did you pick up the groceries?'"

He paused and looked at Emily. "But this morning he wanted to know if I'm okay? I blame Emily for this sudden surge in sentimentality. Now Sam is caring, he's generous, he's sensitive. I don't even know him anymore. Emily has changed my best friend. Actually, I should thank you Emily. You've done in 4 years, what I couldn't achieve in my wildest dreams."

Sam chuckled and I saw a blush creep up his neck as Paul nodded next to me.

"It is with great pleasure that I say congratulations to Emily and Sam... may you share many warm days and many warm nights." He smiled and winked at Sam. "Everybody raise your glass... here's to Emily and Sam."

I raised my glass and toasted the couple, resting my head on Paul's shoulder after taking a sip. He kissed my hair and murmured 'love you', turning to talk with Kim next to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Dinner was served and we all ate while chatting animatedly. I was in the middle of discussing my studies with Mrs. Uley - or Allison, as she so vehemently insisted - when Paul's voice pulled my head in his direction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats for the first dance." He said, sounding important. "Photo's are welcome and would be appreciated as much as possible."

I giggled softly as he, now only clad in his white button down and black slacks, hurried off the dance floor. Sam took Emily's hand and pulled her to the middle of the floor just as Paul sat down and slung an arm around my somewhat cold shoulders.

Charlene Soraia's _Wherever You Will Go_ started and I smiled wistfully as I glanced at Raymond, who mouthed the first words to me.

**So lately, been wondering**

**Who will be there to take my place**

**When I'm gone, you'll need love**

**To light the shadows on your face**

**If a great wave shall fall**

**It would fall upon us all**

**And between the sand and stone**

**Could you make it on your own?**

**If I could, then I would**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**And maybe I'll work out**

**A way to make it back some day**

**Towards you, to guide you**

**Through the darkest of your days**

**If a great wave shall fall**

**It would fall upon us all**

**Well I hope there's someone out there**

**Who can bring me back to you**

**If I could, then I would**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Run away with my heart**

**Run away with my hope**

**Run away with my love**

**I know now, just quite how**

**My life and love might still go on**

**In your heart, in your mind**

**I'll stay with you for all of time**

**If I could, then I would**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**If I could make you mine**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**If I could turn back time**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

It was a weird choice for a wedding song, but it had been a mutual decision by the bride and groom and we didn't want to argue.

When the song ended, they just stood close together, with their foreheads against each other as everyone returned to their conversations and a new song started. I recognised Carly Simon's voice and chuckled.

Paul pulled me up quickly and rushed towards the dance floor, he was being silly; placing my hands on his shoulders and his hands on my hips as we swayed awkwardly from side to side like middle school kids.

"You're an idiot." I laughed, shaking my head at him.

"That's part of my charm, missy." He said, kissing my nose quickly before taking my hand and spinning me out and back into his chest. "You know you like it."

I smiled at wiggling eyebrows, "Why the good mood?"

"Am I not allowed?" He pouted. "I'm dancing with the hottest girl in the world, at an awesome wedding, and I get to take her home tonight."

I stopped quickly and pulled back to look at his face, "So that's why? You're excited because you're assuming you'll be laying tonight?"

His face turned pale and she started violently shaking his head, "N-No, baby, no."

I stared at him for a few seconds before sighed and starting the dance again, "OK."

"You're mad." He commented after a couple of seconds, looking down at me with saddened brown eyes.

I shook my head lightly, "Slightly put off but I'm not mad at you."

"I just meant that I'm happy to be able to wake up next to you in _my_ house tomorrow morning." He said, averting his eyes as I frowned. "I've been wanting to do that ever since we started dating, to have your smell on one of my pillows and to bury my face in your hair as I spoon you..."

My heart melted and I reached up to cup his face, pulling his eyes towards me, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, clearing his throat, "S'fine."

I pursed my lips and sighed, reaching up to place my lips on his softly. He sighed against my lips and pulled me in at the waist, resting his forehead against mine for a while, with his eyes closed.

"Get a room." Jared scoffed as he and Kim, giggling by now from all the Champers, shuffled past us.

Paul flipped him the brow and I shook my head, resting it on Paul's vast chest as we swayed gently to the rhythm of a Beatles song.

**(...)**

I was sitting next to Emily and Kim as I watched Paul and Mrs. Uley, Leah and Raymond, Sam and Helen and Jared and Quil move around the floor - competing with each other playfully.

"So, the bouquet is next..." Kim smiled with a raised eyebrow. "You gonna take me down for it?"

I laughed, "Please! You're twice as tall as I am and, besides, Leah would probably catch it first."

"You doubt your mad skills?" Emily chuckled, sipping her grape juice. "You're twice as tough as anyone here... And that's including Sam and Paul."

The aforementioned husband and boyfriends' heads snapped towards us and we smiled innocently at them. I looked at Emily, "Are you crazy?"

"No." Emily said. "I bet you ten dollars that you'll catch it."

I narrowed my eyes at her but nodded, offering my hand to her as a way to seal the deal.

"One more dance before they start throwing things around?" I heard Paul ask above me. I smiled and took his hand, shivering as his heat left goosebumps all over my body. "You're cold. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I hadn't noticed." I smiled, "I was too busy enjoying myself."

He smiled and pushed back some of my hair, placing a kiss on my cheek, each of my eyelids and finally my lips.

"We seem to be doing a lot of kissing today, Mr. Lahote." I mumbled when I opened my eyes again.

"Well," he said, looking over my head at the middle-distance, "I like kissing my girlfriend much more than I like watching her laugh."

I 'awww'-ed and tapped my finger to his nose. "Be careful or I might think you're being romantic."

"You know I can be romantic." He said, "Remember our first date..."

"I know, but that was one time." I teased with a soft laugh. "You're lagging behind."

He cocked his head with a smirk but before he could comment, Jared called everyone's attention to the front where Emily stood with her back towards us.

Paul let go of me and pushed me to the growing crowd of single ladies, hurrying off to the side to stand next to Sam and Jacob - who I'd only spoken to once all night.

"You ready?" Emily asked and was met with a chorus of 'yes'. She nodded and turned back around before flinging the bouquet of flowers over her head.

Like a classic cliché, everything happened in slow motion.

The bouquet flew over the front row - consisting of Helen and a few other cousins that I didn't know the names of - and straight towards Leah, who was standing slightly to my left.

I smiled but it was to quick, she stepped away in a panic and the thing dropped right in front of my feet, staring at me patiently.

Everyone turned to look at me and my wide-eyed state before Helen yelled "Oh, go on!"

I glanced at Paul, who was equally as shocked, before bending down and picking it up slowly. Cheers erupted and my eyes met Emily's - who was smirking at me, mouthing 'you owe me ten bucks'.

I went to the table and sat down quickly. I knew the meaning of catching a bouquet was a complete joke, but I still couldn't help my shock at the images coursing through my brain.

"Gentlemen, line up." Sam's voice was a deep boom and I looked up in time to see him ducking under a blushing Emily's dress and emerging with the garter between his teeth.

Paul was standing right in the front, still slightly dazed, and as Sam flung the garter I watched as his head snapped up and he put his hand in the air, shoving Jake and Jared slightly to get his hands on it.

"Hey! No fair." Jared yelled as my boyfriend came out victorious, "No shoving."

"All is fair in love and war, Cameron." Paul smiled. "You got best man... I get the garter."

Jared pulled a face at him and I blinked, swallowing as another of the images rushed to my mind.

I frowned and got up quickly, leaving the bouquet on the table and rushing from the marquees tent and into the backyard.


	15. Chapter 15

I sat on one of the boulders encroaching the yard, trying desperately to breathe.

I didn't know why I was freaking about the possibility of marrying Paul, becuase I loved the man, but here I was...

I heard the howl in the distance before I felt the impact. Something cold was gripping me around the waist, knocking me back into the boulder where I hit my head hard.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was a sadistic smile and ruby red eyes.

**(...)**

My head was pounding and I could hear the low hum of a melodic voice somewhere closeby.

I moaned quietly and touched my hair, swallowing thickly.

"Ah!" Someone yelled, making me jump and yelp in pain. "You're awake."

I frowned and opened my eyes only to close them again against the harsh light in front of me. I was laying on a hospital cot and I didn't feel my bridesmaid dress around my body.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, you're in London." I heard the woman - strangely familiar, though my brain was too fuzzy to register - answer. "It was quite difficult to get you across the ocean without drowning you."

"London?" I sat upright, grabbing my head as it pulsated again. "N-"

"Oh, relax." The woman drawled, "I left a note telling them not to worry about you."

My eyes opened and I all but freaked out when I saw my stalker vampire grinning at me from the end of my bed.

"Relax!" She whisper-yelled, "You'll wake up the entire neighbourhood!"

"Get away from me!" I screeched, scrambling away from her quickly. The pain in my head was long forgotten and the only thing worrying me was her teeth as she grinned at me.

"No." She said as if I offended her. "I have you now and I'll have my way with you - whether it be draining every ounce of your blood or turning you into a mini-me, I'll enjoy it."

I started hyperventilating as she decended upon my and I scrambled the other way, falling off the bed and moving to the corner of the room.

"You can't run." She fluttered her eyes at me. "You never will..."

**(...)**

**A/N: Sorry if this is so short but I want to Cliffhanger-ize you guys.**

**Ps. The next chapter may or may not be in Paul's P.O.V... Review me with your thoughts on that.**

**Love y'all,**

**Ash.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Chapter dedication to taykitten96****! Thank you for the review! I appreciate the few I get with every fibre of my being and I actually freak out everytime I see one.**

**Love,**

**Ash.**

**(...)**

I was in a daze when Alina had caught the bouquet. Leah had just... Stepped away and my gorgeous girlfriend picked it up, looking panicked.

Why did she looked panicked? Didn't she like the idea of 'having to marry me'? An image flashed through my mind of Alina in a wedding dress and I looked up in time to see the garter being flung towards us. I made a snap decision and pushed at Jared and Jacob, grabbing the lace garter securely.

"Hey! No fair." Jared yelled, "No shoving."

"All is fair in love and war, Cameron." I smiled. "You got best man... I get the garter."

He pulled a face at me and I was pulled into a headlock by Sam, "Good luck."

I chuckled and turned to where I saw Alina disappear to but stopped when I didn't see her there. The white and green bouquet rested on the table but she was gone. I spun around, searching for her and almost lost it.

"Relax." Jared said lightly. "She probably went to the little girlies or to get a bit of air."

I swallowed and looked at him sternly before turning for the entrance, however before I could speak a heartbreaking howl cut through the air and Sam stiffened.

"Shit." Jared said. "She's close."

My eyes widened and I rushed outside, sniffing the air before screaming when I saw the woman standing over Alina's body with a sick smile across her face.

I was trembling but she set off with my girl before I could move. I screamed again and went after her, feeling my clothes rip at the seams as my wolf took over.

_Where is she!_ I growled furiously as I felt Collin and Brady's minds with mine. Sam and Jared soon joined.

_We're trailing her._ Brady answered sounding frightened. I saw the bloodsucker's hair in his mind and growled, pushing myself faster.

_How did she get through?_ Sam growled. _For gods sake, you said that you could handle it!_

I felt Collin wince as Brady started stuttering, making a hard right as the leech rushed to that side - towards the water. I wanted to rip her apart!

I was animalistic by this time, not able to form coherent sentences as I thought about Alina in her her cold, dead hands.

_Paul, keep it together man._ Jared said to my right and I turned my head to snarl at him, snapping my teeth at his neck as he backed off.

_If it were Kim, Jared, wouldn't you be the same?_ Sam asked, tense as we all pushed ourselves as hard as we could.

We heard her break the treeline through Collin's thoughts and I panicked when I heard a splash and Brady's sorrowful howl again.

_No! No. No..._ I was ready to jump in after them by the time I reached Collin and Brady but Sam used his Alpha voice to keep me where I was, so I snapped at Collin's jugular instead, trying to let off my anger.

**(...)**

"No." I hissed. "No."

Jacob sighed, "Paul, it's our only chance of finding her before-"

"Don't." I said, anger bubbling up again. "Just fucking don't, Jacob."

"Paul, we need their help." Sam said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Please."

I sighed, resigned. "Fine. F-fine."

Jacob nodded and stood up, pulling his shirt off quickly and rushing outside with Sam and I on his heels.

I could see Sam and Jacob communicating but tried to ignore them as my thoughts returned to Alina. Her limp body in the leech's arms and the smell of her blood oozing down her back was enought to send me back into a frenzy but before I could run myself into a tree, we reached the Cullen residence.

Edward was standing at the edge of the forest, looking worried.

"Alice saw Alina with the woman." He said and I stopped dead, growling. "It only just happened, Paul, so relax. She was being smart, playing with us."

_Where is she?_

"London." Edward said. "Or it smells like it. Alice can't be sure because Alina's locked up in a room somewhere."

I sighed with relief that she was still alive and looked towards the house where the tiny vampire was rushing towards us with a bag on her back. I cocked my head.

"She and Bella are going to look for her, we've already contacted a friend in England who's a good tracker - he owes us." Edward explained. "Carlisle and I are going up North and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are scowering other places."

I saw Jacob shift to my left and Edward chuckled, "No, our cousin's from Denali are coming to look after her."

"Edward, we're leaving." Alice said, glancing at me. "We'll find her, Paul."

I huffed and whimpered, moving forward to nudge her with my paw. _Thank you._

"Thank you." Edward repeated, looking at a confused Alice. She inhaled, wrinkled her nose and nodded once before disappearing again.

"You're welcome to stay here with Tanya, Carmen and Kate to hear any news first hand." Edward offered. "We'll do our best."

I lifted my head and dropped it again; nodding, before he too, disappeared.

_And now we wait._ Sam said, pacing forward, to where we heard the other leeches moving around the house.

**(...)**

I felt something hard and extremely cold nudge me and jolted upright, scanning my surroundings.

One of the blonde ones, Kate I think, was looking down at me with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Edward called. Nothing so far but they're gonna keep looking."

I nodded and swallowed thickly, trying not to wrinkle my nose at her smell. "Thanks."

"Here." She said, setting the coffee down next to me. "I thought you might need it."

I nodded again and she produced half a smile before turning and making her way back into the house. I sniffed at the coffee before taking a tentative sip - it was better than mine.

"You okay?" Sam asked behind me and I glanced at him.

"No." I replied. "I want to rip something to pieces."

Sam chuckled, "I know the feeling."

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, standing up.

"He's inside with Renesmee." Sam said, "I thought I might bring you some clothes."

I frowned before looking down at myself and coughing. I was completely naked and the leech had been talking to me as if nothing was the matter. "Uh, wow. Thanks for that."

"No problem." Sam nodded and sauntered back into the woods. "I'm going home... Call me when something happens."

"OK." I said, scowling at his back for leaving me here with the bloodsuckers and no one but Jake.

"You'll be fine." Sam said, as if he'd read my mind. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so." I sighed, dropping my head as I thought about Alina alone with that bitch.


	17. Chapter 17

The door opened and I cowered again as Carmela - she had told me her name - walked in with a tray of food.

"Dinner time for the human!" She laughed, finding herself impeccably funny.

"Why don't you just get it over with?" I asked hoarsely, my voice hadn't been used in three days.

"Because it's too much fun messing with you now that I don't have to worry about the Cullens and your pack of Chihuahuas.."

"That's stupid." I said. "You're giving them more time to find me."

She laughed. "Yeah, like your wolves would come here."

"The Cullen's might." I said, gulping.

"Please." She scoffed. "Paul Lahote loathes that family too damn much to ask for any sort of help."

I narrowed my eyes at her and she sighed, "I'm going out to hunt. Behave."

She was gone in a flash - with the door closed behind her - and I felt myself breaking down again as I thought about Paul and home.

**(...)**

Day five.

I was losing weight rapidly because I refused to eat anything she offered me - for fear of her venom.

I'd spent enough time with Paul to learn that a Vampire's venom turned you into one and I didn't want to risk becoming like Carmela.

"Eat!" She snapped as she opened the door again. "If you don't eat then your blood won't taste the same when I eventually give into your temptation."

"Good." I grumbled, turning over into the foetal position. I heard a low growl and then the door closing again.

"I miss home." My lip trembled as a few miracle tears rolled down my cheeks. I missed Emily's food and Jared and Seth's arguments over the last piece of meat.

I missed Sam and Jacob. Paul's arms around my waist as he held me tightly and whispered 'I love you'. I missed Billy. Sue. Leah. Kim. Even Helen would be a blessing to see right now.

I faintly heard a knock outside the door but ignored it. This happened daily. Carmela would have a friend over and she'd bring them in here to smell me - taunting them with the notion of feeding on me later. But what I didn't expect was the sudden bang of something hitting a wall and a familiar metallic screech followed by a howl of pain.

The door burst open and I turned to find Bella looking at me frantically.

I gasped and lurched forward, wrapping my arms around her as I hugged the cold woman tightly. "Are you real?"

"Yes." She said. "Yes. You're safe. You're going home."

"H-How d-did y-you find me?" I sobbed, staining Bella's shirt.

"Alice had a vision and we all set out to different parts to find you." She explained, picking me up and carrying me out of my own personal hell. "Paul's been frantic. Calling every few hours to find out if we'd found you."

I nodded and buried my face in her neck, "Thank you. Thank you, I don't know how long she would have dragged it out."

"It's okay, Alina." Alice's soprano voice chorused. "You're safe."

"I'm safe." I said. It felt unreal. I thought I'd never see them again and right now, I was thankful for them - more than anything.

"You can sleep now." Bella said. "We'll make sure everyone else knows you're fine."

I tried to fight it but eventually, after hearing a strange click, my eyes drooped and I sagged against Alice - I'd been passed to her after Bella left to fetch something.

**(...)**

I awoke once again to mumbling around me and groaned, inhaling deeply as I buried my face in the soft pillow.

Wait. Soft? I opened my eyes and was met with dark blue cotton.

"Alina?" A worried voice pulled me to reality and I sat upright, staring into the dark pools that were Paul's eyes.

"Paul?" I asked stupidly, feeling hysteria bubble up in my chest as he jumped forward and crushed me to his body. I wrapped my arms around him quickly, relishing in the feeling of him.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Alina." Paul murmured. "I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. I should've protected you, honey, and I'm so sorry that I didn't."

"I-I'm alive." I said, "I'm here and that's all that matters. I love you, Paul."

He froze and pulled back, staring at me with an awed face before crushing his lips to mine in a searing kiss. I cupped his face and deepened the kiss.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips, running my nails across his scalp repeatedly as he moaned. "I love you."

He ran his hand down my spine and stiffened again, pulling away from me; his face was livid. "She didn't even feed you?"

"No, she did." I said. "I just didn't want to risk her infecting me by putting venom into my food."

His face turned thoughtful and I smiled weakly, running my finger across his cheek where a single tear had escaped. "I thought I'd never see you again..."

"Shhh." I crooned, "I'm here. I'm safe with you now."

He pulled me back towards him and buried his face in my neck, sobbing tremendously as I ran my hands through his hair and down his back - trying to soothe him.

"We're gonna be all right." I murmured into his hair. "We're gonna be fine."

**(...)**

**A/N: OK. So, that's that...**

**I know I'm annoying but I really would like reviews... And since I actually write everything on my cellphone - a horrible feat - I would like to soothe my aching hands with some nice words from my readers.**

**The next chapter will be more... happy (I hope *wink*).**

**Thanks to Teri for being so enthusiastic with me about this story and for listening to my incessant rambling about it. I love you loads, girl!**

**Love,**

**Ash.**


	18. Chapter 18

The weeks preceding the whole 'Carmela incident' were tough. I had to start thinking about a new place to stay - since the baby's nursery would need to be set up - and Paul had started acting weird around me.

Dr. Cullen had offered me a job at the hospital as a temp nurse, so I spent most of my days there. It sounded strange but I enjoyed what I did to help people.

I was babysitting Claire at the beach today so I willed myself to get out of bed and get dressed. "Saturday's suck."

I stumbled down the stairs to find Emily and Helen laughing at the little girl currently sitting on Paul's back whilst pulling his ears.

When she spotted me, she immediately dropped him and squealed, "Awina!"

"Hey kiddo." I chuckled. "You hurting my prince?"

I'd taken to calling Paul 'Prince' around Claire because it was the only connection I could make to a boyfriend for the lively four year old.

"No." She giggled, jumping up and running over to hug my leg. "He was just tickling me and I tackled him."

"Well, I'll need him in the future, so get your things while I get ready." I smiled as the little girl hurried away and Paul stood up.

"Hi." He said, clearing his throat. "Hey, uh, do you want to grab something to eat and a movie in Port Angeles tonight?"

I smiled softly and nodded, leaning in to kiss him but he dodged me and planted a kiss into my hair before making a beeline for the door.

I sighed heavily and trudged upstairs to pull a sundress and cardigan on. When I was presentable, I skipped downstairs and picked up a waiting Claire.

"Let's go peanut." I said, waving to Helen, hugging Emily and making my way outside to Paul's truck.

Claire and I chatted animatedly about Barbie on our way down to the beach.

"Movie Star Barbie is prettier than Ballerina Barbie!" Claire said, raising her hands in exasperation.

"But Ballerina Barbie is a Ballerina!" I argued, pulling into a spot close to the steps and turning to her. "Ballerina's are awesome."

She sighed and shook her head at me before opening the car door and hopping out, "Older girls don't get it."

I chuckled at her and followed with her bag slung over my shoulder. "Go pick out a spot, princess."

She grinned up at me and hurried off, scouting for the best possible picnic spot.

**(...)**

"Thanks so much for watching her, Alina." Helen grinned. "You must be tired."

I shrugged and stroked my fingers through Claire's hair as she clung to my leg, "She's a handful but I enjoy watching her."

Helen chuckled and bent down to pick up her daughter, hugging me quickly and scampering out into the rain as quickly as she could.

"So..." Emily dragged out the word, eyes twinkling. "What're you wearing for tonight?"

"I haven't the slightest." I blushed. "But I do know that I want to have a serious talk with Paul... So probably something nice. Like that low cut dress that's gathering dust."

It was meant as a joke but Emily smiled wickedly.

"Good call." She laughed. "Nothing grasps a man's attention more than his imprint in a sexy outfit."

I shook my head and patted her arm before hurrying upstairs to have a bath and wash my hair before strenuously fixing my hair.

After two hours of agonising over what to do with myself, I opted for the dress route. A simple flowy lavender thing, that I'd gotten a few weeks before leaving New York, paired with a pair of peep toe pumps and a trench coat for the cold.

I nodded at myself before heading downstairs, prepared to wait for my boyfriend but surprised to find him dressed and ready to leave. He looked anxious and I furrowed my brows slightly at this.

"You look gorgeous." He said, kissing me chastely, "Ready?"

I nodded my head silently and allowed him to loop my hand through his arm and to the truck, where he opened the door and lifted me inside without a word.

As we were driving, I felt him sneak glances my way and sighed quietly, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I felt his lips connect to the skin just below my ear and closed my eyes, relishing in it.

"Paul..." I sighed again as his hand caressed mine on the seat between us. "Paul, we need to talk."

"Can we do it afterwards? I'll take you back to my place..." He asked. "I just want to enjoy tonight with you."

Glancing at him, I knew I couldn't deny him that and nodded silently as he smiled and turned to look out the windshield again.

**(...)**

"That was probably the _worst_ movie that I have ever had to suffer!" Paul gagged, making me giggle into his side as he squeezed my hip lightly.

"It wasn't that bad." I said quietly, "The leads were cute at least."

"The woman looked like she was constipated half the time and I'm sure the director had chewed off his own wrists at the guys' acting." Paul argued, his chest rumbling with laughter as I punched his abdomen.

"Shut up." I said. "You're just jealous 'cause I was drooling over him."

"So..." He said, stretching out the word like Emily. "Back to my place?"

I bit my lip as he led me back towards his truck, helping me in before rushing around the front to get in. He seemed eager for some reason but I shrugged it off as we made our way back towards La Push.

Alphaville's _Forever Young_ started on the radio and Paul chuckled as he turned it up, pelting at top volume as I smiled serenely at his happy state.

Before long - in which we'd performed many duets - he parked the truck and an uncomfortable silence settled between us.

"Come on." He said, clearing his throat as he bobbed his head in the direction of the little house.

When the door closed behind me and he flicked on the light, I silently made my way towards his couch, sighing softly.

"You want something to drink?" He offered but I shook my head quickly. "I'm just going to get a beer and then you can yell at me."

I cocked my head as he shrugged off his t-shirt and made his way towards the kitchen, humming one of the songs we'd been singing.

He came back and dropped down next to me, looking expectant.

"It's about the way you've been acting." I murmured, "I get the feeling - however strange - that you don't-"

I was cut off when a pair of warm lips crashed onto mine. They were soft as velvet but hard as steel and I loved them to bits - mainly because they belonged to my Paul.

I felt him lift me up quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, not caring where he took me.

"Bedroom." He mumbled towards my unspoken thought.

He kissed me again quickly, long and deep, as I felt him lower me onto something soft; the bed. His hands slipped under my dress, letting his fingers travel up the skin of my back, then around to my ribs, and then the swell of my breasts. My nipples pinched tight as he stroked them, little buds just begging for attention.

He pulled the fabric over my head, his mouth latching onto my aching nipple, twirling his tongue around it. My hands pulled at his hair, the softness of it was a contrast to the hardness of the man. I sighed as his lips and hands moved lower.

"God, you are so soft," he rasped, caressing me, trailing his fingers down my side and abdomen, to the delicate curve of my hips. He pressed a kiss to my parted lips. "So sweet."

His hand travelled lower, between my thighs, coaxing my legs apart for his eager touch. I felt self-concious.

"So wet," he murmured, wetting my mouth with his tongue as his fingers reached past my panties, coming in contact with my most delicate of parts.

He slipped a finger into me, just a tease at first, then deeper. I clutched at him, arching up as two more fingers entered my body, caressing me as I gripped him so tightly I was drawing blood. He broke our kiss and removed the lace that covered me; slowly, teasingly. Then he inched down the length of me, pushing my legs apart and sinking down between them.

"So beautiful," he rasped, his hot breath fanning over me in ways that could only be described as sweet torture. He pressed his face closer, opening me to him with his fingers, tonguing me. He brought me to a swift climax, moaning as he relished in the taste of me and I curled my fingers into his shoulders and cried out in release.

He rose and kneed my legs further apart, positioning himself between them. He chuckled lowly, reaching into his bedside drawer. The foil package crackling in his fingertips. "And I thought you said you wanted to talk?"

"You are precisely five seconds away from killing the mood..." I rasped squeezing my eyes shut. They flew open when he plunged into me, hard and fast, ever the dominating fiend.

I lifted my hips to meet his thrusts, loving how every time felt new and different. I loved watching him - though with some difficulty, for my eyes didn't want to stay open - loved seeing what each thrust and withdrawal did to his face.

I felt myself coming closer to the edge. "Please..." I moaned not recognising the voice as my own.

His weight was welcomed, and when I could hear and feel his breath begin to become laboured, I wrapped my legs around his waist, involuntarily clenching around him.

I released a strangled moan as I came. The faint murmurs of me name floated to my ears as his thrusts lost rhythm, an animalistic growl came from deep with in him as he joined her, filling the condom before dropping onto my chest.

I lay there, panting and scraping my nails across his scalp.

"I love you." He murmured against the skin of my right breast. "I love you so much and I know I've been giving off weird vibes but I was worried that you were secretly mad at me for not protecting you."

I chuckled and pulled his face forwards, kissing his cheeks, nose and eyelids. "I love you too much to be mad at you. You just had me worried."

"Never again." He said. "Never will I ever let you go or even think of letting you think that I don't love you."

"Then marry me." I whispered before gasping as I realised what I had just said.

He laughed, leaning in to kiss me. "Not that I'm that much of a traditionalist but... Where's the ring?"

I sighed and smiled; relieved that he hadn't pulled away from me. "I must've left it with the flowers at Emily's."

He bit his lip and kissed me again, "I'd be honoured to marry you but maybe I should do the asking, OK?"

I blushed and nodded, pulling him back onto my chest as I closed my eyes and listened to his even breathing before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**(...)**

**Ok. So that was chapter 18... I'm sorry if I offended anyone with that particular scene but I decided to throw caution to the wind.**

**As I am typing this authors note, I have 2,815 views! Can you say **_**AMAZING READERS**_**?**

**Anyways, thank you.**

**Love,**

**Ash**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: this is the last chapter. I love you all to bits.**

**Thanks for all the support. I love seeing my views climb...**

**So in the famous words of one of my favourite authors: ashel-13**

**ON WITH IT...**

**(...)**

I screamed in pain. Paul was panicking next to me, his normally calm facade broken by my anguish.

"Just a little while, Mrs. Lahote, then you can start pushing." Dr. Dryer said calmly as she exited the room. I wanted to rip the woman's head off. How could she be this calm while it felt like my abdomen was trying to tear itself apart from the inside.

"Paul..." I said tersely, gritting my teeth as another contraction rippled through my body. "Get Emily!"

"She can't-" he was yanked forward by his t-shirt as I glared daggers at him. "Yes dear."

I watched him leave quickly, regretting being mean to him but I needed my best friend. I needed someone who knew the pain I was currently suffering.

"Honey, I'm here..." Emily's voice cut through my mind and I looked up to find her coming towards me as Paul stood in the corner like a scolded child. "You're not breathing..."

I inhaled quickly, following her instructions, and another contraction hit - making my head drop back. "Fucksticks!"

Emily chuckled, "That's a new one... Mind if I don't use it?"

I panted towards her as the doors once again swung open and Dr. Dryer walked in, looking determined this time. "It's time."

"Thank Crispy." I breathed, making her chuckle.

"All right, Alina, I need you to wait for a contraction before pushing." Dr. Dryer said, nodding as I did.

"And don't push with your bladder, Ali," Emily smiled, looking over at Paul. "Paul, honey, come over here."

"I c-can't..." He stammered looking faint.

I screamed as a contraction hit and the doctor told me to push. It felt like hell but it ended and I glanced at my husband. "Baby, please!"

He inhaled through his nose a million times and hurried over, taking my hand as we breathed together.

After several days - or did it just feel like that? - of pushing, Dr. Dryer lifted my baby away from me and I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

It was shrill and upset but it was there and I promptly burst into tears as Paul peppered my face with his light kisses. "You did it, princess."

"I love you." I said tiredly, cupping his face. "I love you."

"More than my life." He whispered, pulling away as the nurse closed in on us with a tiny bundle of sheep wool.

"Congratulations." She murmured as she laid the baby on my chest; near my exposed breast. The baby was slightly pink and still crying but as soon as it touched my skin, it calmed down and started sucking.

"Can I look?" Paul murmured, sounding as awestruck as I felt, so I just nodded as he eagerly leaned forward and opened the blanket.

"Parker." I looked down at my son and back at my husband, feeling my heart contract and then swell. "Parker..."

**(...)**

I was happy as I lay in the hospital with Paul next to me and our little boy, Parker Christopher Lahote, clutching his father's huge finger.

I thought back to mine and Paul's wedding day.

_The wind whipped at my hair as we sat at the main table. Paul was sitting to my left, kissing my cheek every few minutes, and Emily to my right as Jacob did his best man speech._

_"When Alina came home, I was shocked." Jacob said. "I hadn't expected this girl, who now that I think about it looks so much like Rebecca, to be my sister. I didn't expect to be the one to open up to her and I sure as hell didn't expect the glassy look in Paul's eyes as he looked at Ali."_

_I blushed as Paul kissed my hair again._

_"But I'm happy that she found happiness. Happy that it's someone I know and trust sitting there instead of some stranger creep." Jacob made everyone laugh. "So, join me in raising a glass to my wonderful sister and brother-in-law."_

I had been six weeks pregnant then, so I couldn't drink champagne, but I did tear up and tackle my brother as soon as he was close enough to me.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Paul murmured as I stroked Parker's face with my nail.

"Jacob's best man speech." I giggled, glancing back up at him. "And your face when you emerged from under my dress."

"It's not my fault that you weren't wearing proper underwear." He said, "I almost took you right then."

"I think my father would have had a heart attack." I teased. "But I wouldn't have noticed, either way."

He leaned down and kissed me as Parker squirmed, mewling as he clutched at my breast.

"If this kid doesn't slow down, he won't have any milk left." Paul said, eyes wide as I prepared to feed my baby again.

"Don't worry, I'll just have to work harder on making more." I smiled, wincing as Parker sucked particularly hard. "So, uh, when does the brood arrive?"

"As soon as you give the go." He said. "I asked them to stay away until you were ready."

"I want to see them." I said, resting my head against his chest.

"I'll go fetch them then." He said, kissing my hair before disappearing out the door. A few moments later my father, Jacob, Emily and Sam with their two year old daughter, Livy, Leah and Ray and Seth and his imprint Hilary all filed into the room.

The women all flocked towards me and started cooing at Parker as he was passed around. Olivia, Livy, was a giggling mess as he was showed to her and I saw Sam and Jacob clap a hand on Paul's back in congratulations.

"He's gorgeous!" Emily said to me as I watched Billy sit with his grandson.

"He's perfect." I mumbled, tears welling up in my eyes. Paul strode over and cupped my cheeks, kissing each before placing his lips over mine.

"Just like his mummy." He murmured as he pulled back with a devastating smile on his face.

**(...)**

"Parker Christopher Lahote don't you dare run in this house!" I scolded my five-year old quickly as he slid over the floor on his socks.

"But _mum_..." He whined but sighed as I gave him a withered look. "Fine."

Paul came out of the kitchen, chuckling, with our daughter clutching his neck. "Babe, he's a boy."

"He'll get hurt." I said, holding my hands out for Sarah. "I don't want another trip to the emergency room."

"Breathe." Paul nibbled on my earlobe as Sarah busied her two year old self with my hair. "I love you."

"I love you more." I sighed back, stroking my baby's hair as Parker situated himself next to me and hugged me. "All of you."

"Me more!" Parker argued, his full lips pouting.

"Mowe!" Sarah screamed from my lap, making me gasp as Parker froze and Paul choked. "Mowe! Mowe!"

"Did sissy just talk?" Parker was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah darling." I smiled, leaning forward to kiss Sarah quickly, "Good job, honey!"

Parker clapped wildly and Paul scooped Sarah up, tossing her into the air as she squeened in delight.

I gazed at my family and my heart clinched. I had the perfect life now.


End file.
